apariencias engañosas
by animal love
Summary: Ryoma es un príncipe bárbaro y tirano que ha tenido todo en su vida.sakuno es una princesa que no quiere serlo. Ambos se ven envueltos en una trampa que los obliga a casarse pero las apariencias engañan.
1. Chapter 1

Apariencias engañosas

Capitulo 1

Ryoma es un príncipe bárbaro y tirano que ha tenido todo en su vida. Hasta que su padre yace en su lecho de muerte y como últimas palabras le otorga una profecía.

-La guerra estuvo difícil milord- momoshiro de vez en cuando podía hacer preguntas muy estúpidas.

-sabes perfectamente que nada es difícil para mí- le respondí con burla, al tiempo que mi caballero y amigo desde la infancia momoshiro se reía estrepitosamente, él era el único que no me temía hasta ahora.

-ryoma, ryoma deberías dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en cruzadas y viajes y ocuparte más de tu padre- la sola mención de ese término me hacia vomitar.

-El nunca se ocupo de mis hasta donde tengo memoria, no tengo por qué preocuparme por el ahora- le respondí como si fuera lo más obvio.

-no hables así ryoma, sabes muy bien que el siempre te quiso pero sus asuntos con el trono también eran importantes-dijo momoshiro mientras me seguía por las escaleras camino a mi recamara.

Ryoma se sobresalto y una ola de ira lo invadió. ¡Deja ya de hablarme de mi padre! Esas simples palabras reavivaron en su mente un sinfín de recuerdos que para el habían sido olvidados.

-lamento haberlo molestado milord,- podía notar como momoshiro miraba al suelo en señal de respeto y arrepentimiento. El casi nunca le hablaba así pero él se lo había buscado.- me disculpo por mis palabras- y dando media vuelta lo dejo solo.

-Ashh- le molestaba cuando perdía los estribos por cualquier cosa. Pero así se había ganado el temor de muchos de sus hombres y como alguna vez su abuelo le dijo es mejor ser temido que alabado.

-¡Sakunooo cuidado te caes de ahí! Ann gritaba con euforia estaba segura de que medio castillo la escucharía.

-Ann cálmate solo quiero unas manzanas- le respondí. Estaba en la cima del árbol logrando agarrar las manzanas mas grandes claro, no me había subido hasta la rama más alta para agarrar capullos.

-¡sakuno en algún momento va a llegar tu padre y si ve a su hija la cual debería estar en su habitación osea dentro del castillo montada en un árbol va a explotar!.

Ann estaba haciendo unos movimientos tan extraños con sus manos como si estuviera pidiendo auxilio. Al ver su rostro contraído cuando salte de una rama a otra más baja unas ganas de reír me invadieron.

-Pues que explote entonces ann-le dije mientras sonreía victoriosa con la manzana en mi mano.

Baje de rama en rama y caí al suelo con un movimiento glacial digno de una ryuzaki. Por naturaleza nuestro reino está cubierto de bosques y selvas virginales, y como princesa de mi pueblo aprendí a sacar beneficios de estas pero sin abusar. Nuestro pueblo era rico en hortalizas y frutos dados por la tierra y mi padre gobernaba orgulloso. No había problemas en el castillo excepto uno según él.

-Sakuno me puedes explicar que hacías saltando de un árbol- la dura y fría voz hizo que se volteara para darle el frente a su padre.

-padre yo simplemente quería…-

-No me interesa que hayas querido-me interrumpió gritándome y mirándome fijamente a los ojos- no puedo creer que llegue de un viaje de negocios y me encuentre a mi hija una princesa que pronto será presentada en sociedad toda sucia y andrajosa saltando en los arboles.

Su voz era fuerte y demandante y algo en su mirada la ponía extremadamente molesta.

-yo solo quería unas manzanas y ya las conseguí así que me retiro – le dije y me di media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-te has vuelto tan rebelde y ahora me estas causando problemas- se detuvo instantáneamente al escuchar esa palabra ¡problema! ¡Ella era un problema para el!

-Porque todo lo que hago, digo, y pienso t resulta como una altanería- le dije dándome vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos.

¡Porque todo lo que sabes decir son estupideces! – exclamo el rey.

-perdóname padre pero no voy a cambiar como soy ni como me siento por tu estúpido protocolo- le dije caminando de regreso al palacio. Las lágrimas estaban luchando por salir de mis ojos pero no se los permitiría, no podía darse el lujo de llorar por cualquier cosa.

-encontrare una forma de hacer que dejes tu altanería de una vez por todas sakuno – le dijo pasándole por al lado.

-una hija mía no puede comportarse así- exclamo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-las palabras de su padre eran cada vez más fuertes. ¿Por qué no podía aceptarla como era? Es verdad porq tenía que seguir las normas de un estúpido libro de protocolo. Eran puras estupideces. Y entonces decidió emplear las palabras más dura que una vez uso contra su padre.

-yo nunca desee ser tu hija- y ingreso finalmente en el castillo seguida de ann. Dejando a un rey perplejo y lleno de ira.

Ryoma paseaba por los establos de su castillo mientras hacia una inspección de los caballos.

Había escuchado por los pasillos del castillo que su padre había empeorado desde su última cruzada. Según las criadas era algo relacionado con el corazón.

Estaba tan concentrado con sus pensamientos, que no escucho los gritos desesperados de momoshiro.

-Milord-decía mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-que quieres momoshiro estoy ocupado-dijo mirando a un caballo cerca.

-es importante milord, su padre está agonizando y pidió que usted estuviera presente-

-¿mi padre agonizando?- no puedo creer lo que dices- dijo con un tono sarcástico.

-señor es cierto yo mismo lo he visto- dijo momoshiro con ¿tristeza?

Por un momento creyó que podría ser verdad ya que no había visto ningún sirviente cerca.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces fue a la habitación de su padre seguido de momoshiro, mientras se acercaba sus sirvientes lo veían como si una tragedia hubiese pasado.

Y tenían razón.


	2. Casarme? yo?

Capitulo 2

… separación de escenas

Lentamente me acerque al enorme par de puertas de oro que daban a la habitación de mi padre.

Abrí de golpe ambas puertas y lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con la mirada de los doctores del reino que voltearon inmediatamente al verme. Sus miradas describían tantas cosas pena, miedo, tristeza.

Haciendo caso omiso pase sin mirarlos siquiera a la gran cama de roble donde yacía mi pálido y enfermo padre. Al verlo solo sentí una enorme oleada de decepción. Aquel no parecía su padre, parecía un mendigo.

-Retírense todos déjenme a solas con el- demande mientras todos salían de la habitación.

Mi padre abrió los ojos y con un gesto de su mano me pidió que me acerque a su lecho.

-ryoma hijo mío como estas, como estuvo la cruzada- me dijo

-Bien padre- le respondí como si nada.

-ryoma se que no quieres estar aquí, y créeme yo tampoco deseo que me veas así- me dijo mirándome fijamente.

-estoy muy enfermo hijo, y los médicos me dijeron que probablemente muera esta noche-

Esas palabras lo golpearon. ¿Morir? ¿Su padre? El hombre más fuerte e imponente que había conocido desde que era niño. El hombre que le había enseñado lo que era el dolor y como aplicarlo. Aquel que le iba a dejar un reino el cual gobernar, sin embargo se quedo callado esperando, de seguro venia un discurso largo.

-y debido a mi condición quiero decirte hijo que me arrepiento de todo el daño que te hice, por haberte culpado de la muerte de tu madre, por haberte maltratado de aquella manera cada vez que te obligaba a luchar por todo el mal que alguna vez te hice y que te convirtió en lo que eres ahora- dijo mientras agarraba las manos de ryoma entre las suyas.

Se quedo atónito con las palabras dichas por su padre y su ira se apodero de él. Soltó la mano de su padre y se paro mirándole fijamente con odio.

-Ahora si te arrepientes ¡después de años de decirme que yo era el culpable de que mi madre haya muerto! ¡Después de que me golpeabas cuando no aprendía una lección! ¡De que hayas marcado todo mi cuerpo con azotes simplemente porque no hacia mis deberes correctamente!

-Lo sé hijo y por eso te pido que me perdones por todo por no haberme comportado como padre con mi único hijo- lo dijo con una tranquilidad impresionante.

-Tal vez si su padre no sonara tan sínico pensaría en perdonarlo por todo.

-Sin embargo hijo tengo una noticia que hacerte-

Ryoma se quedo esperando, no quería decirle todo lo que tenía pensado.

-bien hijo mío, dentro de 2 días viajaras al reino de un muy buen amigo el vino durante tu cruzada, para aclarar cuentas pendientes.

-De que cuentas estás hablando porque tengo que viajar hasta su reino- todo le parecía tan confuso ahora, sentía que su padre le estaba ocultando algo grande.

El y yo habíamos acordado desde tu nacimiento tu compromiso con su única hija y a cuestas de eso unir a los dos reinos atravez del matrimonio.

Ryoma no daba crédito a lo que oía para completar su sufrimiento se tenía que casar.

¡Estas jodidamente equivocado si crees que me voy a casar por la unión del reino, no voy a arruinar mi vida por una falsa unión de la que nunca fui enterado!

Estaba furioso. Lleno de ira, molesto de que hicieran todo sin contarle. Acaso no pudo contarle siquiera ¿le hubiera costado mucho hacerlo?

-Lamento mucho escucharlo ryoma pero lo harás esa va a ser m i última voluntad para ti no quiero un no por respuesta- el tono de voz de su padre Iba en aumento igual que su rabia.

-tienes muchas bolas para creer que puedes obligarme a hacerlo- decía mientras lo enfrentaba.

-es mi última decisión en mi testamento que a la hora de mi muerte va a ser entregado al abogado real dice claramente:

"como_ mi última voluntad alego que si mi único hijo echizen ryoma príncipe de seigaku niega contraer matrimonio con la princesa otorgada por mi le será negada la corona y la firma que le concierne como rey de seigaku hasta que se le demuestre la actitud contraria y asuma sus votos no debe pisar siquiera este castillo". Firma rey Najiroh Echizen_

Una sonrisa sarcástica salió de la boca de ryoma.

-Así que no puedo ser rey ni tener ningún tipo de beneficio de mi título hasta que no me case con quien tú elegiste-

-así es- dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

No podía creer lo que sucedía era muchas noticias juntas en medio día. Pero si casarse lo haría ser rey lo haría aunque en contra de su voluntad.

-solo tengo que decir que lo hare, pero déjame decirte que mi odio hacia ti va en aumento viejo-

-créeme que no te arrepentirás- su padre estaba muy feliz a su vista.

Salió de su habitación hecho una furia. Se comería vivo a cualquiera que le dijese hola al menos.

-Pronto te voy a borrar esa sonrisa del rostro- decía mientras se dirigía al patio de entrenamiento no había mejor sitio para desatar su ira, prefería pegarle a un monigote que a un soldado porque estaba seguro que lo mataría a golpes.

…

-Sakuno estas bien- decía ann entrando a su habitación.

No había salido de allí desde la discusión con su padre. Estaba tan molesta que había destrozado una o dos almohadas.

-Si ann que quieres-

-tu padre me ha dicho que te arregle para la cena- decía ann mientras avanzaba hasta el closet donde se encontraban todos sus vestidos dispuestos a que los usara una vez más.

-pero no quiero cenar, dile que me duele la cabeza- le dije acostándome de nuevo en la cama.

-sakuno, deberías bajar no es conveniente que tengas tantos problemas con tu padre, la pelea de hoy fue más que suficiente- le decía ann mostrándole los vestidos.

-cual te gusta el rosa o el verde-decía ann mientras lo sujetaba y me los ponía a la altura del cuerpo.

-ann voy a cenar no a un baile ni nada parecido- dije de lo más aburrida. Baje al gran salón donde se encontraba mi padre pero no estaba cenando.

-sakuno pensé que no bajarías- me dijo cuando me vio entrar por la puerta al salón.

-no tenía ganas de bajar- le dije sentándome en uno de los sillones.

-que deseas hablarme padre porque todavía es muy temprano para la cena.

-sakuno voy a ser breve por favor escucha antes de hablar- le dijo el rey sentándose en el sillón de enfrente mientras unía las manos entrelazando los dedos.

Eso no podía ser bueno aunque ya se lo imaginaba seguro la metería a un internado o le pondría a una institutriz amargada.

-bien padre te escucho- le dije con un poco de miedo.

-desde que tu madre murió hace 3 años has estado desobedeciéndome por doquier, no aprendes tus lecciones, y no haces tus deberes. Hija sé que es duro para ti que te hayas quedado sin tu madre-

¿Porque tenía que meter a su madre en esto? Ella no tenía nada que ver.

-no entiendo que tiene que ver mi madre, con esto- le dije muy seria.

Estábamos empezando mal, muy mal.

-querida escúchame primero que nada si- le dijo.

-ya no puedo seguir ocupándome de tus problemas y es hora de que te diga algo muy importante.

-bien te escucho padre- le dije segura de que no era nada bueno.

-hija cuando apenas naciste yo y tu madre te comprometimos para que seas la esposa del único hijo de un amigo nuestro. El rey del seigaku un reino algo lejano pero la verdadera razón de esta unión era por el bien de ambos reinos.

Aquello fue como un golpe de un rayo. ¿Casarse? ¡Pero si solo tenía 19 años!

-padre hablas enserio, ¿casarme? ¿Ese es tu castigo por mi comportamiento?- no podía evitarlo se sentía frustrada.

-sakuno entiéndelo esta unión fue planeada cuando apenas eras un bebe, tienes que hacerlo nuestro reino depende de tu casamiento con ese príncipe- decía al tiempo que la agarraba por los hombros.

¿Acaso su maldita opinión no valía ni un poco? Estaba llena de impotencia.

-¿así que planeaste entregarme a un hombre que ni siquiera conozco por salvar el reino?

-hija si tú no te casas con ese hombre nuestro pueblo caerá- ya no puedo mantener los negocios estables, y las producciones bajan- su padre se oía desesperado.

-ese es tu problema padre tu eres el rey tienes que tener control sobre eso- le dijo gritándole.

-por favor no seas egoísta sakuno el vendrá en dos días para casarse no sabes cómo nos ayudaría su dinero- le dijo.

Se quedo atónita cuando vio a su padre arrodillarse ante ella.

-¿padre que haces? Le dijo mientras el rey le agarraba la mano.

-mi sakuno, eres la joven más hermosa que he visto y se que serás una mejor reina que lo que yo fui de rey- sintió una lagrima en su mano, y se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba llorando.

-oh padre no sé si pueda hacerlo-le dije mientras me arrodillaba a su lado.

-y si no le gusto a ese hombre- le pregunte.

-es imposible que un hombre no se fije en ti- le decía mientras besaba su mano.

-bien padre lo hare porque no quiero ver mi pueblo caer por mis caprichos- dije levantándome y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-dentro de 2 días me casare con ese hombre si no tienes nada más que pedirme me retiro- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta quería gritar, llorar, cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidar el momento en el que le dije que si a mi padre.

-hija me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz- le decía mientras sonreía.

En cuanto cerré las puertas Salí corriendo, quería ir a la cascada el único lugar donde podía olvidar todos los problemas de mi vida y dejarme llevar por el agua caliente recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-dentro de 2 días y ya serás una mujer casada sakuno- decía mientras se introducía en el agua a esperar el momento para volver al castillo


	3. viejos recuerdos

Capitulo 3 viejos recuerdos

… cambio de escenas

De verdad estoy muy alegre que les guste mi historia ya que es la primera espero que la sigan y que comenten ya que sus comentarios me animan a continuar...

…

_¡Levántate! ¡Pelea como un hombre! _

_Y eres un príncipe ¡jajá! No eres más que un pobre perrito asustado. No, peor que eso eres un insecto que ni siquiera puede bloquear un golpe._

_Su cuerpo yacía en el suelo totalmente ensangrentado su mente viajaba por los rostros de burla de los soldados, las palabras se hacían largas y lentas mientras el sabor amargo de la humillación yacía en su boca._

_¡Atobe ya déjalo en paz! Su padre quiere verlo._

_Jajajajaja vamos a ver que dice el rey de tu seguro no le va a gustar._

_Estaba siendo arrastrado como un cadáver mientras veía apenas como entraba a la habitación de juntas donde estaba mi padre._

_Todo se hacía tan real todos los sentimientos de incompetencia, de miedo, de tristeza._

_¡Mi señor! Dijo atobe soltándome en el suelo mientras se arrodillaba al trono de mi padre._

_-atobe te esperaba dime como estuvo la práctica de hoy- decía mi padre._

_-señor lamento decirlo pero va cada día peor no puede bloquear los golpes menos experimentados y no tiene fuerza para sostenerse en pie- decía atobe._

_Era una cruel mentira, decía que los golpes no eran experimentados pero no era cierto, lo goleaba como si estuviera en un combate real. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Odiaba que ese infeliz mintiera! Pero lo que más odiaba era que su padre le creyera._

_-bien, veo que al parecer hay que darle una pequeña lección a ryoma para que la próxima lección se esfuerce mas. ¡Atobe! 5 latigazos ahora._

_-si señor-respondió atobe mientras agarraba el látigo y se dirigía mi._

_¡Demonios! 5 latigazos si solo tenía 12 años._

_Atobe lo amarro a una columna, mientras le rasgaba lo que le quedaba de la camiseta en la espalda._

_-piensa en momentos felices príncipe no voy a aflojar la mano solo porque eres un niño-_

_Le decía en el oído mientras le daba el primer azote._

_Demonios_

Se había despertado sudando otra vez tenia esas pesadillas de nuevo. Cada día desde los 12 años tenía los mismos sueños cuando lo azotaba atobe y los golpes que le daban, ni una sola noche desde 10 años puede dormir tranquilo los recuerdos siempre volvían a él.

Sentía como si las heridas de los latigazos ardieran como si lo acabaran de azotar justo ahora. Me levante y me dirigí a un espejo en una esquina de la habitación.

Me mire en el espejo y detalle cada parte de mi cuerpo la cual poseía una cicatriz u otra marca de una herida grave en batalla.

Se volteo y se miro la espalda donde se toco con la palma de los dedos sintiendo cada cicatriz en forma de garra por los latigazos que le daban. Su piel estaba muy maltratada, pero sin embargo estaba orgulloso de que tenia cicatrices pero que no había perdido un brazo u otra parte de su cuerpo.

-y apenas es de noche- decía con desgana pues sabía que no podría volver a dormir.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta encontrarse con una puerta pequeña.

-necesito un poco de diversión después de todo- pensó para sí mismo.

Le abrió una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos saltones.

-ryoma que haces aquí tan de madrugada- le dijo frotándose los ojos.

-pues tengo algo que decirte tomoka- le respondió como si nada.

-pues dilo ya- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-me voy a casar cariño y mañana me voy al reino de mi prometida-le dijo ryoma con un bostezo.

-mmm y quieres que te despida de la soltería-le respondió tomoka mientras le pasaba sus manos por el cuello.

-solo por esta noche –le respondió con tono seductor mientras entraba a la recamara y cerraba la puerta.

…..

-! Ann ¡tengo que hablar contigo donde estas- decía sakuno paseando por el castillo.

Al parecer a su criada se la había tragado la tierra. Camino por toda la terraza, los jardines, los salones, todo el castillo.

-ahhh donde te habrás metido tachibana-se pregunto a la vez que subía a su habitación.

Todavía no podía creer que se Iba a casar con un príncipe, pero su padre no le había dicho que edad tenía ni como era.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no vio a su doncella que venía hacia ella y se unieron en un estrepitoso choque de cabezas.

-auchhh- gimieron las 2 al unísono.

-princesa lo siento mucho no la vi-dijo ann.

-no te preocupes ann yo tampoco te vi estaba pensando en mi….- dijo pero se interrumpió ya que estaba en el salón principal y no quería que se enteraran de su… compromiso.

-disculpe la pregunta mi lady pero ¿Por qué anoche salió llorando del gran salón? Pregunto ann discretamente.

-ann vamos a mi habitación tengo que decirte algo- le dije mientras me paraba disimuladamente y me dirigía a mi recamara seguida de ann.

Necesitaba contarle a alguien todo lo que sucedía necesitaba desahogarse y prepararse.

-ann si te contara- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama.

-bueno sakuno soy tu doncella puedes contarme lo que quieras, no voy a decir una palabra-dijo ann con una sonrisa.

-confió en ti ann- pero lo que te voy a decir es un secreto pero necesito tu ayuda.

-por supuesto no le voy a decir a nadie y la voy a ayudar sea lo que sea- dijo ann sujetándome las manos.

-bien ann- tome aire y le solté la bomba-me voy a casar.

La reacción de ann fue de asombro pero al mismo tiempo de alegría.

-¡sakunoo te vas a casar!- me dijo con un grito ahogado.

-¿porque te alegras?-no es nada bueno para mí. Le respondí con desgano.

-ann no sé si me quiera casar el llega mañana –

Estaba nerviosa sí que lo estaba apenas tenía 19 años le faltaban 3 meses para los 20 y ya tenía que casarse.

-y si no es de físico agradable, ann mi padre no me dijo ni su nombre ni como era solo me dijo que tenía mucho dinero-.

-¿sakuno y si el también está obligado a casarse?- dijo ann pensativa.

-¿no lo sé pero eso sería malo? –pregunte, ann había sembrado la duda en mi.

-¡noo! ¡Sería ideal ¡sakuno-

Dijo con una sonrisa muy larga y todavía no entendía por qué.

-y… ¿Por qué seria genial?- pregunte todavía sin entender.

-veras si él está obligado a contraer matrimonio contigo lo sabrás al estar a solas con él, y entonces puedes hacer un trato que les convenga a los dos-esto lo dijo muy rápido.

-explícate ann todavía no comprendo tu estrategia- le dije empezando a irritarme por eso no tenia institutriz.

-bien tu puedes hacer un trato con el de que se casaran pero como ambos están obligados a la causa pónganse de acuerdo para que no estén obligados a nada es decir si él quiere estar con las mujeres que quiera lo hará, y tu puedes hacer tu vida como tú quieras, es decir cada persona por su lado sin nada sentimental. ¿Me entiendes?

-¡claro! Ósea una relación por la sociedad y eso pero no habrá nada entre nosotros.- le dije alegre, esa era una excelente idea.

-ves mi lady y así ambos ganan- dijo ann compartiendo mi alegría.

-eres una genio- le dije.

Solo había que esperar a que llegara para observar su reacción y así proponerle la idea de ann y librarse de esposo y una vida de casada al menos fuera de la sociedad.

…..

-Oh ¡ryoma!- sigue así, ya casi llegoo

Se movió más rápido hasta que llego al orgasmo. Luego se acomodo al lado de su acompañante con la respiración entrecortada.

-mi príncipe estuviste genial esta noche- menciono tomoka mientras abrazaba a ryoma.

Automáticamente se sentó en la cama y quito de manera brusca la mano de tomoka que lo abrazaba.

-oye porque me tratas así-se quejo tomoka.

Odiaba cuando ellas creían que todo iba a ser de color rosa. el solo quería sexo placer después nada más.

-primero no me tutees, soy tu rey no otro sirviente ten más respeto. Y segundo sabes que solo te busco por sexo porque tratas de abrasarme o besarme no lo hagas ok- le espete mientras recogía mi ropa y me vestía.

-Porque me tratas así acaso, no tienes sentimientos- pregunto.

-me voltee levemente antes de cerrar la puerta. – por ti ninguno cariño.

Salí de la habitación mientras escuchaba algunas maldiciones por parte de la sirvienta.

-dios ¿porque son todas tan gritonas?- pensaba, una imagen de su futura prometida gritando de esa manera lo hizo pensar.

Una mueca de asco se cruzo por su rostro, si su prometida gritaba así le cosería la boca por dios que sí.

En ese instante vio a momoshiro en el salón y fue directo hasta el.

-¿Qué tal? momoshiro como estas. Le dije como si nada.

-bien mi señor pero no entiendo porque tiene esas ojeras tan enormes-respondió.

-no es tu problema momoshiro-le respondí tomando una manzana del comedor.

-que desea mi lord-

-deseo que subas y empaques mis cosas-le dije comiendo un trozo de manzana.

-¿otra cruzada señor?-

-no, mucho peor momo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-puedo saber que es-respondió el.

-momo mi amigo me caso- solté mientras le daba otro gran mordisco a mi manzana.

-jajajajajaja te levantaste gracioso hoy ryoma-me miro carcajeándose.

-no, no es ninguna broma mañana partimos así que prepara las maletas.

-disculpa creo que escuche mal dijiste ¿nos vamos?-me dijo con la mandíbula desencajada.

-si nos vamos, acaso creíste que me iba a ir solo.- le dije levantando una ceja.

-no señor enseguida empacare las maletas-

-bien y algo de comida es un viaje largo-le dije.

-si señor- respondió.

-muy bien un día mas y ya estaré… casado. Tienes que ser fuerte ryoma si quieres ser rey es la única manera.


	4. conociendonos

Capitulo 4 conociéndonos

_-Hijo espero que por fin hallas logrado poner toda tu atención a las prácticas-le decía su padre._

_Estaba tirado en el suelo con mi espalda ensangrentada por los latigazos dados hace un momento. No sentía dolor, solo sentía humillación por no poder resistir las burlas y comentarios hirientes de los soldados._

_Mi cuerpo parecía sin vida, mi mente recorría vagamente los pequeños recuerdos que tenía desde mi temprana edad, con el objetivo de encontrar uno solo que valiera la pena, que me diera la fuerza para levantarme y seguir pero no pude encontrar nada… simplemente porque no había nada bonito que recordar._

_Dos de los soldados me recogieron delicadamente mientras yo solo me dejaba hacer._

_Al llegar me tiraron en mi cama mientras se… ¿reían? Si… eso hacía todos…_

…

-ryoma estas bien- escuche la voz de momoshiro y desperté del mismo sueño de todas las noches.

-si estoy bien en donde estamos- pregunte mirando por las ventanas del carruaje. Estábamos a solo 1 día de viaje según el mapa nos faltababa medio día más para llegar.

-y bien estas emocionado por conocer a tu futura esposa- dijo momoshiro mientras trataba de alegrar el ambiente aunque solo lo creería él.

-no tengo ni el menor interés- le respondí.

-como que no, acaso el rey ¿no te dijo su nombre ni como era? ¿si era hermosa, o si era mayor?

-no se absolutamente nada, el viejo se lo guardo para el- le respondí con frustración, no me interesaba en lo absoluto como era, pero me sentiría como un pedófilo si tenía menos de 19 años.

-bueno tu padre tiene buen gusto, y si no te dijo es por algo bueno- dijo momoshiro emocionado.

-momo, cuando entenderás que cualquier cosa que venga de mi padre no es buena-le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿pero porque estas tan molesto en casarte? ¿Hay algo que no sé y que no me quieres contar?-

-momo eres mi amigo de toda la vida así que no te lo puedo ocultar- mientras me disponía a contarle oí el grito de unos de mis hombres-

EMBOSCADAAA- gritaron.

Automáticamente mire a momoshiro y una sonrisa de emoción surco mi rostro, la misma que surgió en el rostro de momoshiro.

Salimos del carruaje para ver con impresión como un grupo de hombres encapuchados luchaban contra mis hombres.

Rápidamente saco su espada y observo estaban en un bosque algo cerrado la única forma de haber llegado hasta ellos eran mediante los arboles los cuales eran altos pero no lo suficiente para saltar y morir en la caída.

Un hombre fornido se dirigía hacia el por detrás con un martillo, su grito de guerra lo alerto se voltio y clavo su espada con fuerza en el vientre de hombre.

-vamos a ver qué tan fuertes son- decía para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a uno que parecía un oso de gran tamaño.

Este lo agarro por el cuello mientras le golpeaba el abdomen, sujeto un cuchillo que guardaba en su bota y lo clavo en su frente, observo mientras este caía y lo soltaba.

-van 2- pensó miro a momoshiro mientras este luchaba con otro hombre y le hizo una seña.

Quedaban cuatro o cinco hombres encapuchados.

Apretó la mano donde se encontraba su espada al tiempo que le daba un golpe a uno de los hombres con el mango de esta y luego le rompió el cuello con ambas manos.

Se sentía tan bien ser más fuerte que los demás, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un cuerpo fornido lo tumbo.

Las manos del hombre apretaban su cuello con violencia. Mientras ryoma trataba de liberarse.

-dirigió su vista hacia una roca que descansaba a su lado con rapidez la sujeto y le dio un fuerte golpe con ella al hombre el cual callo desmallado o muerto… ask que importaba.

Solo quedaban 2 hombres los cuales estaban golpeando a momoshiro.

Se acerco por detrás a uno mientras golpeo con su rodilla su espalda haciendo que el hombre chillara de dolor, se disponía a matarlo con la misma roca que al anterior pero se dio cuenta que momoshiro tenía más problemas.

Corrió hacia momo, mientras le dio con toda la fuerza que tenía en el codo por el cuello l hombre que cayó muerto a sus pies.

-estas bien momo- pregunto ayudándole a levantarse. Aunque su expresión de alerta, lo hizo moverse a un lado.

Y ciertamente si no se hubiera movido una espada se le hubiera clavado en todo el abdomen por suerte solo le había hecho una herida a su costado algo profunda.

-cuando el hombre se disponía a atacar de nuevo momo saco de su pantalón un pequeño dardo y lo clavo en su hombro. El hombre cayo inconsciente.

-te encuentras bien ryoma- pregunto respirando agitadamente.

-si gracias momo- la herida punzante de mi costado ardía pero era lo menos importante ahora. Muchas preguntas vinieron a el.

¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Por qué los atacaron?

-ryoma estas sangrando-dijo momo dirigiendo la mirada a mi costado.

-si lo sé, ¿cuántos hombres eran? Pregunte.

-eran 10 hombre señor- respondió mirando los cuerpos.

-y cuantos hombres perdimos- pregunte de nuevo.

-perdimos 4 señor

-bien, es una baja lamentable.

-momo encárgate de los heridos, y tu- dije dirigiéndome al cochero que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol temblando.

-deja de temblar y acomoda los carruajes, podrían venir mas y no queremos que eso pase ¿cierto?-le dije mientras el asintió asustado.

-a dónde vas, pueden haber más hombres de esos por aquí-dijo momo.

-huelo a humedad por aquí cerca debe haber una cascada o algún rio por aquí,-le dije -además llevo la espada- le mostré la espada.

-bien, aunque si esos hombres vieron como mataste a sus colegas no creo que tengas las bolas para enfrentarse a ti solos- grito momoshiro seguido de una estruendosa risa.

-tienes razón momo pero somos vikingos es nuestra naturaleza ser brutales y crueles-le respondí mientras caminaba hacia el bosque.

…

-Y bien sakuno como te sientes, ¿nerviosa? ¿Preocupada? ¿Emocionada? –pregunto ann.

-tengo todas esas sensaciones juntas ann no se qué hacer para clamarme- le dije, en realidad si estaba muy nerviosa las manos me temblaban y era de noche y aun no podía dormir.

-sakuno tienes que dormir, no puedes recibir a tu prometido con ojeras y cansada- me dijo ann mientras peinaba mi cabello que estaba como una maraña de enredado.

-ann tengo que tranquilizarme, y solo se me ocurre una única forma de hacerlo-le dije volteándome y mirándola con ojos suplicantes.

-si es lo de ir a la cascada de la diosa, no puedo dejarte hacer tal cosa-dijo.

-por favor ann te lo suplico es la única forma de tranquilizarme sabes que siempre que voy allí sus aguas me llenan de paz- le dije mientras sujetaba sus manos y le ponía la frente en los nudillos.

-bien sakuno pero se discreta que ningún guardia te vea-dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-por supuesto- dije mientras me dirigía a la ventana pero la mano de ann me detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte.

-acaso piensas ir al bosques en camisón de dormir-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-acaso es malo eso-pregunte divertida.

-no... Pero es de seda y blanco...-decía con una mueca de dolor. Entonces entendí cual era su problema.

-tranquila ann que cuando regrese mandare a hacer uno igual para ti-dije sonriéndole.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y soltó mi mano.

Me deslice por el árbol que estaba frente y corrí hacia la muralla que separaba al castillo del bosque escale un par de ladrillos y Salí al gran bosque.

Camine con cuidado para no lastimarme mis pies, la cascada de la diosa del agua, era el sitio más puro que había en el reino sus aguas eran claras y relajantes podían hacer olvidar cualquier cosa ella era testigo de eso, pero lo que mas amaba era la cascada era algo mágico.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llegue a la cascada era mucho más hermosa de noche.

Me acerque a la orilla del agua y delicadamente deje caer la bata blanca de seda al suelo para introducirme delicadamente al agua.

Me hundí completamente y me olvide de todo de mi boda, de mi prometido, de mi padre de todo y me deje llevar.

….

Había caminado mucho y todavía no llegaba a su destino. Estaba molesto. Oh si que lo estaba, los habían atacado un grupo de rebeldes a mitad de la noche en pleno bosque, lo habían herido y para culminar se había alejado del carruaje y los mosquitos se lo estaban comiendo vivo.

Cuando por fin su oído capto un sonido de agua cayendo. Una cascada tal vez.

Se acerco mas entre los árboles y diviso lo que pensaba era una pequeña cascada con una laguna

- perfecto-.

-se quito las pieles y la camisa sudada, dejando a la vista la su musculatura y la herida sangrante en su costado.

-se sentó a la orilla del lago y con la mano agarro parte del agua y la froto en la herida.

Agarro otro poco y se limpio la cara y el cuello.

Pero el sonido del agua lo alerto alcanzo su espada con la mano y espero. Pero para su sorpresa lo que emergió del agua no era ningún animal, más bien su vista le proporcionaba la imagen de una espada femenina desnuda.

-que demo…-pero la frase quedo incompleta cuando la mujer se volteo hacia él.

Automáticamente sus ojos Un rostro angelical y una melena rojiza y larga que cubría sus senos su tersa piel blanca parecía porcelana bajo el agua. Y ella lo disfrutaba ya que su rostro tenía una mueca de felicidad y tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento.

Ver esa belleza que acababa de salir el agua lo había dejado paralizado y totalmente embobado nunca había visto una mujer con una belleza como tal.

….

Había emergido por aire, se sentía tan bien pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con otros ámbares que la miraban.

¿Quién era él? No podía negar que era muy atractivo observo su rostro fino, sus ojos grandes, y las finas hebras de cabello negro que marcaban su cara.

Se hundió hasta la cabeza se le había olvidado que estaba desnuda. Más sin embargo no pudo evitar ver la gran herida que tenía en el costado.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto ryoma sin evitar la curiosidad.

-estas herido ¿qué te sucedió?-le respondió sakuno con otra pregunta no podía evitar preocuparse.

-no respondiste mi pregunta –dijo ryoma estaba hipnotizado. Se fue acercando a ella para verla.

-tu tampoco respondiste a la mía- dijo ella a acercándose más, nunca había visto a un hombre así semidesnudo, tenía unas ganas de tocarlo de saber cómo se sentía.

Ambos estaban acercándose más y más pero la conciencia de sakuno pudo más que su deseo.

-lo siento tengo que irme-dijo cuando ya estaban muy cerca.

-espera- dijo ryoma a la vez que perdía el equilibrio y caía al agua.

Sakuno aprovecho el momento para salir del agua y ponerse la bata.

Ryoma salió del agua para ver como la hermosa chica corría hacia el bosque.

-demonios- exclamo lleno de frustración, estuvo tan cerca de besarla pero tuvo que perder el equilibrio.

-bueno, tengo que regresar a donde momo- dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para salir del agua.

Rasgo parte de su camisa y lo envolvió alrededor de la herida haciendo un nudo y amarrándolo con fuerza.

-medio día y llegamos al castillo-pensó sin saber que estaban más cerca de lo que esperaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

…..

-es increíble-ahora estaba caminando de regreso al bosque, había ido por agua para beber y limpiarse pero consiguió un buen baño antes.

No se explicaba quien había sido esa mujer de piel blanca y cabellos rojizos desnuda en la cascada pero si de algo estaba seguro había quedado prendado de ese para de ojos rojizos, nunca en todo lo que llevaba de vida había visto tan sublime belleza en una mujer, aunque nunca se ocupo mucho de conseguir una novia o siquiera un consorte para él.

Simplemente tomaba a la mujer que se le insinuaba y listo, sus deseos sexuales quedaban saciados, y era solo eso sexo por placer.

Nunca había estado enamorado, ni siquiera sabía cómo se sentía, si era parecido al placer de ver sangre correr por su espada en una batalla entonces amaba la guerra era lo único en su vida que le gustaba hacer y que nunca le había faltado.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento llego al lugar donde había dejado a su amigo y su carruaje.

-ryoma que te sucedió, porque estas mojado-pregunto momoshiro.

Seguro si le contaba todo lo que le había sucedido no le creería ni una sola palabra.

-¿realmente quieres saber lo que me sucedió?- pregunte mirándolo, momo era tan curioso.

-por supuesto ryoma vienes todo mojado y medio desnudo quiero saber- dijo con una sonrisa ansiosa.

-bien, iba muy tranquilo hacia el olor a humedad que te mencione cuando llegue a una cascada me lave la herida y el rostro cuando surge una muy hermosa mujer desnuda de piel blanca y cabello rojizo, ella se acerco a mí y cuando estaba a centímetros de su boca para tomarla ella se alejo, perdí el equilibrio y caí al agua ella se fue, Salí del agua y rompí mi camisa, y la amarre a la herida y seguí el rastro que deje hasta aquí. –Fin de la historia-concluí.

-¿preguntas, momo?- me voltee para ver su rostro.

-disculpa me quede en una hermosa mujer desnuda de cabellos rojizos y piel blanca-respondió momo con cara de bobo.

-¿eso fue lo único que escuchaste cierto? Pregunte burlándome, había perdido tiempo y saliva solo le hubiera dicho eso y me ahorraría el cuento.

-es extraño ¿que hacia una mujer desnuda en una cascada a mitad de un bosque y con todos esos bandidos que hay cerca?-pregunto sacando conclusiones.

-no lo sé- respondí –quizás es una de ellos.

- y cuando escapo de ti ¿se fue desnuda?-pregunto

-dude por un momento en responderle esa duda pero ya daba igual.

-no se coloco una de esas cosas que usan para dormir las mujeres-respondí no muy seguro.

-un camisón –respondió el.

-no se mas del tema así que olvídalo ya todavía tenemos que llegar al castillo así que pongámonos en marcha.

-ryoma ya es muy tarde descansemos aquí y al amanecer recorremos lo que nos queda de camino- repuso momo recogiendo sus bolsas.

-momo y si nos atacan de nuevo, no voy a correr ese riesgo-respondí, si habían atacado una vez se podía repetir.

-ryoma estas siendo egoísta piensa en ellos-dijo refiriéndose a los 2 hombres heridos.

-gire mi mirada hacia los cuerpos heridos de mis hombres se veía el dolor en sus rostros.

-bien momo quiero que saques las mantas y se cubran los 3 dormiremos en el suelo y apenas salga el sol partimos otra vez. Decidí.

-muy bien, pero solo hay 3 mantas-dijo momo viéndome con cara de preocupación.

-no te preocupes, soporte mucho frio en mi última cruzada en Mongolia puedo soportar esto-respondí confiado, aunque la herida en mi costado no parecía estar de acuerdo.

-ryoma es peligroso, tu también estas herido, toma la manta yo puedo soportar frio también-respondió tirándome la manta.

-seguro que podrás soportar el frio-dije sin creerlo momoshiro era capaz de mentir unas cuantas veces por protegerme era mi soldado mas capacitado y también mi mejor amigo.

-si estoy seguro de que sobreviviré-respondió con una risita nerviosa.

Sonreí para mis adentros si algo me destruyera emocionalmente, es que le pasara algo a momo.

A dormir entonces. Deposite mi cuerpo en el frio suelo y trate de conciliar el sueño lo cual era difícil su sentido de alerta se había activado cuando los atacaron.

-y todo esto para llegar a ese reino y casarme- pensé sarcásticamente, padre cuando te mueras te vas a revolcar en tu tumba por esto que me haces.

…

Ann, ann ábreme- murmuraba mientras tocaba el crista de mi ventana.

-saku que te paso –pregunto al tiempo que me habría la ventana.

-algo que solo me pasa a mi- respondí entrando había corrido más rápido que un caballo, mi corazón latía a mil y mi cuerpo incendiaba.

-sakuno estas del color de una manzana ¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto ann tocando mis mejillas rojas.

-¿ann tú has estado con un hombre?-pregunte nerviosa tenía que aclarar todo lo que sentía.

-no, sakuno me he estado guardando para mi esposo-respondió con un sonrojo.

-Pero a qué viene la pregunta sakuno acaso tu… te encontraste a un hombre-pregunto al tiempo que abría los ojos como platos y se tapaba la boca.

-esto… si… -respondí tapándome la cara no podía con la vergüenza.

-¿y cómo paso?, ¿Quién era?-pregunto curiosa.

-no sé quien era ann solo sé que no era de aquí, tenía los ojos del color del oro fundido, sus cabellos eran negros y sus rasgos eran muy finos.-dije recordando el rostro de aquel hombre tan atractivo.

-era de facciones exóticas entonces ¡que emocionante! Y ¿estaba solo?-

-si estaba herido, y lavaba su herida y se limpiaba la… sangre-le dije con algo de temor, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cubierto de sangre.

-¿sangre? Estaba lleno de sangre sakuno y si era una especie de asesino o algo parecido-decía ann en tono dramático.

-bueno no pude apartar mis ojos de los suyos así que no te puedo dar más detalles ann-le respondí cuando por fin me calme.

-¿sakuno paso algo más que un par de miradas?-pregunto ann mirándome fijamente, ella sabía que no podía soportar una mirada fija sobre mí.

-puedes dejar de hacer eso, sabes que odio la presión-le dije.

Era la primera vez que un hombre me llamaba tanto la atención, su rostro fino con facciones duras y masculinas, sus cabellos brillantes con destellos verdosos de los que caían finas gotas de agua, y sus ojos que parecían al los de un gato al acecho que te devoraban con la mirada.

-nunca podre olvidar a ese hombre, su imagen va a quedar pegada en mi memoria-le dije mirándola con un deje de ilusión, quería… no… deseaba volverlo a ver de nuevo.

-ahhh sakuno, si no te conociera diría que fue amor a primera vista-dijo ann mirándome con ese brillo en los ojos.

Le sonreí, solo había una persona que me conocía y me entendía en todo el reino y esa persona era ella era mi hermana y la única por la que daría mi vida.

-ann no se qué haría si no estuvieras conmigo, me moriría tal vez-le dije mientras la abrazaba, en la mayoría de los duros golpes que había llevado en su vida, ella había estado allí con ella apoyándola siempre.

-sakuno, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, daría mi cabeza por ti ijajajaja-bromeo.

-si lo sé-le dije al tiempo que ambas cerrábamos los ojos para olvidarnos de todo... O casi todo.

…

-momo… momo despierta ya debemos partir.

-ryoma ya despertaste –decía momo levantándose de inmediato.

-en realidad no dormí nada- le dije.

-¿pesadillas?-pregunto él como era costumbre.

-si- respondí.

Emprendimos nuestra marcha de nuevo, con la sorpresa de que ya habíamos llegado al reino, había plantaciones, de todo tipo.

-nunca había visto tantas plantaciones-dijo momo sorprendido.

-pues en nuestras tierras solo hay nieve es normal.-le respondí.

-a lo lejos vimos un gran castillo rodeado de una fortaleza, ese era nuestro destino.

-hasta que por fin llegamos-momo sonaba ansioso.

-si al fin- no podía creer que pronto iba a casarse, nunca en su plan de vida para un futuro se había visto con una esposa, ni con hijos, era algo que no podía digerir.

-¿ryoma te notas algo ido su merced está preocupado por algo?-

-no, en absoluto solo tengo curiosidad-respondí desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿momo? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener una esposa o hijo?-pregunte quería saber si era normal no desear una familia.

-pues claro, siempre he soñado con tener una esposa, hijos y un bonito hogar-respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La felicidad y las ansias con la que dijo aquellas palabras me dislocaron, me sentía como un maldito monstruo.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –

-por nada curiosidad-

Al llegar a la muralla 2 grandes puertas se abrieron a par, y un puñado de soldados nos esperaba adentro.

Uno de los soldado nos miro con temor, una risa cruzo por mis labios, me gustaba cuando alguien se intimidaba así ante mí.

-ustedes deben ser los invitados del rey-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Imitamos su gesto, pues no sabíamos cuáles eran sus costumbres.

-entramos al inmenso castillo, pasamos por 2 largos pasillos hasta llegar a un par de puertas de plata. Ahí unos hombres tocaron trompetas para indicar nuestra entrada.

-bienvenido príncipe ryoma-

Me incline ante el hombre que estaba sentado en el trono. El rey.

-es un placer conocer por primera vez al hijo de mi gran amigo najiroh- menciono el hombre con una gran risa.

-el placer es todo mío señor-respondí cortes.

-tienes un físico impresionante a pesar de tu edad, aunque viniendo del clan de los echizen los ojos dorados y el pecho fornido es algo completamente normal.

-si además an ayudado unas cuantas batallas-le respondí.

-pero que os paso durante el trayecto tú y tu soldado estáis todos sucios, y vos príncipe tienes una herida en vuestro costado.

-señor, una banda de ladrones nos han atacado en el bosque un total de 12 hombres-

-bandidos, en mis tierras ¡es imperdonable! Mis más sinceras disculpas príncipe, enviare a los soldados a revisar los bosques-exclamo el rey al parecer ni el mismo sabia de lo que sucede en sus tierras.

-porque no descansas y te preparas para la cena de esta noche, donde te será presentada mi hija-

Al oír su mención un malestar se formo en mi interior.

-uno de mis hombres los escoltara a sus habitaciones, y cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedirla-dijo el rey con una gran sonrisa.

-mi caballero y yo le estamos muy agradecido mi rey-le respondí con una reverencia.

-sígame milord-

Un hombre nos escolto a un par de habitaciones en el piso de arriba.

-estaré aquí por si necesitan algo- nos dijo el soldado antes de cerrar la puerta.

La habitación era grande y ventilada.

Me acosté en la blanca cama, decidido a recuperar fuerzas para esta noche. No quería admitirlo pero su costado dolía y le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

…

Al oír las trompetas en el salón supo que su prometido había llegado y su corazón estallo.

-ann las oyes ya llego es el-le dije asustada.

-sakuno tranquila es algo normal, lo veras esta noche en la cena.

-cuanto falta para la cena ann- no podía controlar mi nerviosismo.

-faltan 6 horas.

-y que se supone que haga.

-como tu doncella es mi deber bañarte vestirte y arreglarte para esta noche, pero te recomiendo que duermas y luego te despertare para prepararte, está bien- dijo ann mientras oscurecía mi habitación.

-ok ann gracias- le dije al tiempo que me arropaba para descansar.

-descansa.

…..

Pobre sakuno debe estar muy nerviosa y asustada, tengo que ir a buscar su vestido de esta noche, ¿Qué peinado le podre hacer?...

Estaba tan concentrada en sus planes para arreglar a su princesa que no logro ver a un hombre con una gran caja en el pasillo y sin poder evitarlo su cabeza choco con algo duro como la pared.

-el suelo la recibió raso, su frente dolía creía que había chocado con la pared, pero al ver a un hombre alto frente a ella esa idea quedo descartada.

-oh señorita discúlpame no la vi-dijo momo ayudándola a pararse.

-no, no está bien-dijo ella recuperándose.

-estas bien, te lastime-se sentía torpe apenas estaba llegando y ya estaba tumbando señoritas.

-si, jajajaja esa caja me va a provocar un moretón-dijo nerviosa, cuando lo vio le pareció realmente guapo.

- jajajaja chocaste con mi pecho ya había puesto la caja en el suelo cuando te pegaste- dijo el ella era muy bonita se había puesto nervioso cuando la miro a los ojos.

-ahh ok, bueno, me tengo que ir fue un placer-dijo ella algo confundida, había algo en aquel hombre que la ponía nerviosa, y saber que con lo que había chocado era su pecho, la había dejado atónita.

-ahhh igual para mí-dijo él era muy hermosa esa doncella, la más hermosa que había visto.

-lástima que la había tumbado- pero trataría de conseguírsela otra vez.


	6. tu de nuevo

Capitulo 6

Increíble manera de conocernos…

_A las chicas que leen este fic les agradezco sus críticas y comentarios, pues son ellos los que me alientan a seguir esta historia de amor y pasión ente ryoma y sakuno…. Muchas gracias a todas besos y disfruten de este nuevo cap._

…

Sakuno, sakuno despierta tienes que bañarte- decía ann agitándome por los hombros.

No lograba saber cómo se había dormido pero fue por largo rato, ya que cuando mire a la ventana el sol empezaba a ocultarse, y los nervios volvieron de repente.

-ya se va a hacer de noche… ¿tan pronto? – pregunte.

-si princesa así que párate de la cama y metete al cuarto que tu baño ya está listo-dijo ann desvistiéndome.

Al momento que la detalle vi en su frente un círculo color violeta, un moretón.

-ann ¿Qué te sucedió en la frente?-pregunte tocando su morado.

-auchh sakuno aun duele-reclamo sobándose esa área.

-¿Qué te paso chocaste con algo?

-más bien con alguien sakuno con un hombre esta tarde- respondió desviando la mirada, notando como sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-un hombre, y ¿qué sucedió?-pregunte curiosa.

-pues iba en busca de tu vestido, pensando en que iba a colocarte en el cabello esta noche, y estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que choque con el pecho de un hombre- respondió apenada ,un rasgo conocido en ella cuando de hombres se trataba, aunque también era mi caso.

-¿con su pecho ?jajajajaja ¿y te dejo semejante morado? ¿De que esta hecho ese hombre de piedra?-me burle, estaba segura de que era casi imposible de que el pecho de un hombre golpeara tan fuerte bueno… casi segura.

-no te burles sakuno, no sé de que esta hecho pero es el hombre más apuesto que he visto en mi vida-respondió con una mirada que no había visto nunca en ann.

-¿es la primera vez que los ves? ¿Aquí en el castillo?-pregunte curiosa.

-sí, y no puede ser del reino sus rasgos eran más… masculinos y su piel era más blanca, sus ojos eran impactantes, de color violeta, y era alto y muy robusto de cuerpo, pero por su cara diría que es joven- describió cada palabra con un suspiro, como buscando en su memoria aquella imagen del hombre perfecto, y con ese deje de amor.

-ann, ¿acaso te enamoraste de ese sujeto?-pregunte levantando una ceja, era la primera vez que veía a su doncella suspirar y hablar así de un hombre.

-sakuno por supuesto que no, solo… me llamo la atención, nada mas- respondió mientras agregaba, unas infusiones a mi baño.

-yo diría que sí, nunca habías suspirado por nadie así-dije yo restregando mi piel con la espuma blanca.

-que dices sakuno si tú estabas igual por ese hombre de la cascada-se defendió ella.

-sí, no te lo puedo negar, aun no dejo de pensar en el-le dije recordando de nuevo la noche de la cascada.

-pues, deberías olvidarlo ya que esta noche conocerás a tu esposo ese hombre debe desaparecer de tu cabeza sakuno-dijo ella.

-pero no puedo ann, por más que lo intento no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza-le dije.

-bueno entonces trata de controlarlo.

-lo intentare-dije sumergiéndome en el agua.

Salí de la bañera muy relajada, el agua tenía un efecto tranquilizador en mí.

-ann que vestido me conseguiste-pregunte.

-velo por ti misma.

Al salir a la habitación, en la cama había un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda, tendido.

-ann, esta precioso-dije cogiéndolo y observándolo mejor sencillo y de su color favorito.

-es tu color favorito y muy fino y adecuado para la ocasión-dijo satisfecha por su trabajo.

-es hermoso.

Deje caer la bata de baño al suelo para ponérmelo. Primero me puse la fina tela casi transparente de fondo luego el corsé con ayuda de ann, y después el resto del vestido., tenía un escote detallado pero era pasable. Me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero en mi habitación y me enamore de cómo lucia ese vestido en mí.

-simplemente va contigo sakuno, combina perfectamente el color verde botella con tu piel blanca y tu cabello rojizo-dijo ella y tenía mucha razón.

-buena elección doncella y que planeas hacer con mi cabello-pregunte sentándome en la peinadora.

-bueno tu cabello es liso no será difícil encontrar un peinado adecuado-dijo ella peinándolo frente al espejo.

-ahh ya se-dijo ella levantando su pulgar.

-que te pare un moño a medio recoger de medio lado, dejando caer algunas hebras de cabello a los costados-pregunto.

-me parece genial dije.

Después de unos 30 minutos ya ann había terminado su trabajo. Un bello moño de lado dejando caer unos mechones de cabello, era perfecto.

-ann es perfecto.

-sí que lo es. ¿Y qué vas a ponerte?-pregunte.

-sakuno, soy una simple doncella cenare con los empleados-dijo ella recogiendo mis ropas anteriores.

-no, tú no eres una simple doncella, tu eres mi doncella y por lo tanto no me vas a dejar sola en la noche que mas te necesito así que vas a cenar conmigo y los demás-dije decidida, no podía estar yo sola allí.

-sakuno ¿pero que me coloco? No tengo nada que ponerme. Dijo ella excusándose.

-ann ¿qué hiciste con el vestido color lila que te regale hace un tiempo?-pregunte, como regalo de cumpleaños que había regalado a mi doncella un hermoso y sencillo vestido lila, pero nunca más lo había vuelto a ver.

-está en mi closet no lo he usado desde que me lo regalaste-dijo ella recordándolo.

-pues esta es la ocasión perfecta para usarlo ann, así que póntelo y te espero aquí para bajar juntas.

-ok sakuno Como tu digas- dijo mientras salía de la habitación hacia su recamara.

Sentirse sola en la habitación, había hecho que los nervios volvieran, ¿Dónde se estaría quedando su prometido?

…

2 habitaciones más tarde…

-ryoma, ¿qué vas a ponerte para bajar a cenar?-pregunto momo, abriendo el equipaje del príncipe.

-momo lo que sea, te doy el privilegio de escoger por mi-dije tirado en la cama no había podido descansar nada al menos mi herida ya estaba curada.

-ryoma trata de poner un poco de interés si, ¿Qué te parece este?-dijo momo alzando el traje.

-era un pantalón fino negro con una camisa blanca manga larga abierta hasta medio pecho y holgada un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla muy elegantes.

-no crees que está demasiado ¿fino? Para una cena. Pregunte levantando una ceja y cogiendo el traje.

-ryoma eres un príncipe no un campesino tienes que verte como tal-dijo él mientras se daba la vuelta para vestirme.

-créeme momo cuando te digo que en este momento deseo que estés en mi lugar-le dije vistiéndome.

-no creo que sea tan malo además tú no sabes cómo es ella y ya quieres salir corriendo-dijo el burlándose.

-acaso no viste al rey el tipo es horrible-dije yo recordando al rey rojo y pasado de peso.

-el hombre ya está viejo ryoma, además no puedes saber si es igual a él a lo mejor se parece a la reina aunque no la vi en el salón-dijo momo.

Y era muy cierto en el salón de los tronos estaba solo el rey la reina no estaba.

-pues no estaba allí pero no es nuestro problema, ya termine ¿Qué tal quede?-pregunte al tiempo que momo se giraba y me sonreía en señal de aprobación.

-ahora si estas decente-dijo momo sonriendo.

-y ¿tú que te vas a poner?-pregunte ya iba siendo hora de bajar y el todavía no estaba listo.

-ryoma ¿acaso quieres que baje contigo?-pregunto con extraño.

-claro, eres el único al que conozco o acaso me quieres dejar cenando solo con esa gente-pregunte fingiendo dolor.

-pues si me lo pides así, no puedo negarme.

-date prisa y ponte algo elegante.

Momo se vistió con velocidad cuando ambos estuvieron listo bajaron al comedor.

Allí los esperaba el rey y otros hombres de gran apariencia miembros de la corte real tal vez.

-ryoma, que bueno que ya bajaron ¿descansaste?-pregunto el rey animado al verlos.

-si señor sus aposentos me dieron un gran confort-mentí no había pegado ojo en toda la tarde.

-qué gran diferencia se ven estupendos ambos dignos de la realeza de cómo llegaron esta mañana-dijo el rey.

-si señor éramos un desastre dijo momo acompañándole con su risa lo fulmine con la mirada.

-estamos muy agradecidos- dijo momo luego serio.

-me alegro ahora solo hay que esperar a que baje mi hija y nos podremos sentar a disfrutar de esta cena tan apetitosa.

-dirigí mi vista a la enorme meza llena de platos enormes con grandes delicias, al ver a tan suculenta comida mi estomago que no comía desde 2 días gruño.

-ojala no se tarden demasiado dije mentalmente.

-mientras el rey me presentaba a los hombres en la mesa.

…

Sakuno ya estoy lista- dijo ann saliendo del probador.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido lila era perfecto para ella, se acomodo su cabello el cual lo tenía por la cintura al igual que yo con una gacheta ambos extremos dejándolo suelto y regado.

-estas perfecta ann-le dije.

-¿Lista sakuno?-pregunto ella mientras salíamos.

-si lista- dije, ella me agarro el brazo para darme fuerzas al tiempo que bajábamos las escaleras con gracia, escuchaba las voces de muchos hombres en el comedor.

-y este es el duque de lacaste –dijo el rey presentándome hasta que oímos pasos en la escaleras.

-ahh esa debe ser sakuno – dijo el rey a tiempo que se dirigía a las escaleras, mire a momoshiro y luego volví la vista a las escaleras, a la vez que una mano blanca y delicada se posaba en la del rey.

Y luego la vi, aquella preciosa chica de cabellos rojizos y piel blanca le sonreía al rey, tenía que ser ella la misma chica de la cascada, y caí en mi propia verdad ella era mi prometida la mandíbula se me cayó al suelo al ver su cuerpo entallado en un fino vestido verde, que dejaba ver su escote perfecto y no pude controlar mi expresión. Era ella estaba seguro.

-note cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi, su expresión de sorpresa igual a la mía.

….

Le devolvió la sonrisa a su padre mientras tomaba su mano, y era guiada hacia el salón, recorrió con la mirada el lugar hasta que vio a un hombre elegantemente vestido y cuando vio su cara… su cuerpo se paralizo ¡era el! El hombre que estaba herido en la cascada solo que no estaba manchado de sangre ahora estaba adecuadamente vestido y se veía más atractivo.

-príncipe ryoma ella es mi preciosa hija sakuno- dijo el rey depositando la mano de sakuno en la de ryoma.

-mucho gusto, princesa-dijo él con una sonrisa besándole la mano.

Sakuno salió de su trance para saludar a… ryoma.

-el placer es todo mío-tartamudeo ella.

-sakuno querida él es el hombre con el que te vas a casar-dijo el rey.

-ahh… si padre si me disculpan ya regreso-dijo ella inclinándose y caminando prácticamente corriendo hacia ann.

Ryoma la vio irse con una sonrisa al verle se había puesto nerviosa, pero más que nada sentía cierta felicidad de que era ella su prometida, pues lo había hechizado desde el primer momento en que la vio, se dirigió hacia momoshiro el cual no dejaba de mirar a la chica con la que estaba sakuno.

-hey momo, despierta-dije dándole un pellizco.

-hey que te sucede, ryoma ¿ya viste que hermosa es tu prometida?-dijo momo con una sonrisa.

-si es la misma chica que me encontré en la cascada momo-le dije mirándolo.

-no puede ser ¿estás seguro?-pregunto el incrédulo.

-cien por ciento nunca olvidaría esos ojos y ese rostro en ninguna parte-dije detallándola era hermosa, y lo sabía desde la primera vez que la vio ahora no tendría que buscarla.

…

-ann ayúdame- le dije llegando a donde estaba ella, sentía que no podía respirar ¿Cómo era posible? Que sea su prometido el mismo hombre que la cautivo aquella noche.

-que te sucede sakuno estas pálida-pregunto ella sosteniéndome.

-ann el hombre alto que está en la esquina del salón el que tiene la camisa blanca-dije yo acompasando mi respiración.

-si el hombre guapo, de ojos…. Espera tiene los ojos dorados como…- ann intento recordar.

-si ann, como el hombre de la cascada-le dije.

-sakuno, ¿Qué hace aquí? Pregunto.

-ann es mi… prometido- le dije.

Ann se tapo la boca.

-pero acaso no es genial a ti te encantaba ese hombre y ahora descubres que es tu prometido, deberías estar feliz- dijo ella.

-lo estoy créeme que no podía ser mejor pero, no puedo superarlo-le dije estaba impactada.

-sakuno-me llamo ann.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunte.

-el hombre con el que está tu prometido es... el con el que choque esta tarde-dijo con los ojos como platos.

-¿enserio?, le dije siguiendo su mirada, para detallarlo era más alto que ryoma pero igual de robusto.

-ann es muy apuesto-le dije sonriéndole.

-si lo sé- dijo ella apenada.

….

-ryoma, ves aquella chica que esta junto a tu prometida-dijo momo mirando hacia ella.

-seguí su mirada-viendo a una chica rubia del mismo tamaño que sakuno muy bonita.

-si la veo ¿Qué sucede con ella? Preguntándole.

-ella, ryoma creo que es la mujer de mi vida- dijo el mirándola muy embobado.

-¿qué? Momo creo que no haber comido en 2 semanas te afecto un poco no es cierto?-pregunte chistoso.

-no ryoma es enserio, esa chica me gusta mucho choque con ella esta tarde-dijo él.

-la chocaste, ahh si eso explica su moretón en la frente-dije ya había detallado esa parte.

-fue sin querer- dijo él.

-bueno amigo si tienes suerte tal vez volveremos a casa ambos casados-bromee.

-no soy bueno con las mujeres ryoma, no sé si pueda entablar una conversación con ella- dijo con un deje deprimido en la voz.

-no te preocupes momo, estaremos aquí 3 días, tienes oportunidad-dije mientras dirigía mi mirada de nuevo a sakuno, no podía dejar de mirarla su cuerpo en ese vestido se veía exquisito, podía ver su cuello expuesto y la piel blanca y tersa de este, como deseaba tocar esa piel.

Sakuno tenía la sensación de ser observada pero no se atrevía a voltear.

-bueno amigo los invito a sentarse-dijo el rey al tiempo que cada uno se sentaba.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad se hablo de política, arte, cultura, entre otros temas.

-quiero decir, para culminar, de que estoy orgulloso de que mi única hija se case con el único hijo de mi mejor amigo najiroh, no puede haber un candidato más honorable que el príncipe ryoma, y confió en que la cuidaras muy bien-dijo el rey al tiempo que levantaba su copa en señal de brindis. y miraba a ryoma.

-tiene mi palabra su majestad de que estará a salvo a mi lado y que nunca le faltara nada-dije al tiempo que miraba a sakuno, ella me miro y mordió su labio, tenia ansiedad y yo también deseaba besar esos labios rosados y carnosos, sonreí cuando bajo la mirada apenada.

-estoy seguro de que si, este chico tiene 22 años y ya ha pasado por más de 12 cruzadas, su reino y su padre no pueden estar más orgullosos de su futuro rey-dijo el rey asombrado.

¡Más de 12 cruzadas! Esa cifra le asusto aunque entendía de donde provenían entonces sus cicatrices, a pesar de que el se veía realmente atemorizante y grande no le temía, le parecía muy hermoso su sonrisa sus ojos ¡dios! Le gustaba ese hombre y mucho, y en 2 días, ella le pertenecería y el a ella.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Solo nosotros…

….

Después de la cena todos los presentes acudieron a los jardines del castillo, para una caminata nocturna ya que estos eran dignos de admirar por sus arbustos con distintas formas y tamaños, sus flores silvestres y grandes fuentes que hacían el lugar uno de los más hermosos a la vista de las personas, estaba cubierto de laberintos y plantas que trepaban alrededor de las columnas, en conclusión una verdadera obra de arte.

-con que su nombre real es sakuno-pregunte, mientras caminaba con ella alrededor de los laberintos para evitar ser escuchados.

-sí, y el tuyo es ryoma-respondió ella.

-si así es, princesa-respondí.

-¿por qué huyo de mi ese día en la cascada? –pregunte sin poder aguantar la curiosidad.

-porque usted se acerco tanto a mi-respondió ella, no quería sonar interesada.

-para comprobar si eras real- respondí.

-pues se aclararon sus dudas, soy de carne y hueso como usted puede verme-respondió.

-¿y cómo se encuentra su herida milord?-pregunto recordándola.

-se encuentra perfectamente bien-dije.

-¿puedo preguntar con que su merced se hizo semejante corte?-pregunto.

-llegando a su reino unos bandidos interceptaron a mis hombre mataron a casi todos, respondí mirando al cielo la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto brillaba como si mil estrellas se hubiesen juntado.

-dios mío, bandidos ¿cerca del bosque?-dijo ella.

La mire y vi como la luna reflejaba su piel blanca, y como se formaba en su rostro una expresión de horror.

-sí, me hirieron en el costado y por eso busque la cascada para lavarme la herida-dije.

-ahh eso explica la sangre en tu ropa esa noche-dijo ella.

Recordé la noche de la cascada y como había estado tan cerca de probar aquellos labios tan tentadores. Sin meditarlo se fue acercando hasta ella, oliendo su aroma a flor silvestre. Ella también se fue acercando a el cuándo sentía el aliento de ella sobre sus labios sus instintos se activaron de repente.

Se separo de ella y se dedico a escuchar, las voces de los presentes se habían alejado pero, el viento estaba frio y los arboles se movían inquietos.

-¿Qué sucede? pregunto ella

No quería separarme pero algo no estaba bien.

-debo ir con el rey espera aquí ya regreso-dije y Salí caminando lo más rápido que pude.

Camino hasta el castillo buscando al rey, lo encontró muy embriagado.

-señor algo anda mal, ¿el jardín está protegido?-pregunte ya que no había visto a ningún guardia cerca.

-no, los guardias están al otro lado en sus aposentos-respondió tranquilo.

Me sorprendía la tranquilidad con la que lo decía.

-¿y quién cuida las murallas?

-supongo que debe haber algunos guardias ahí.

-voy a ver, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Y si que lo tenía, ese ambiente me recordaba a la noche que nos atacaron y no quería que volviera a pasar.

A lo lejos divise a momo frente a la mesa de banquete, voltee los ojos solo pensaba en comer.

-momo necesito un favor tuyo ven, no quiero que nadie nos oiga-le dije mientras caminaba disimuladamente hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué sucede ryoma?-pregunto.

-momo algo no anda bien mi instinto me lo dice.

-¿Qué piensas?-pegunto.

-esta noche, no hay guardias y ni un solo ruido algo sucede, no sé porque pero se vinieron a mi mente los bandidos del bosque estamos muy cerca de allí así que revisa las murallas y avisa a los guardias que estén alera yo iré a buscar a sakuno.

-bien, ¿pero no deberías decírselo al rey?-

-está muy ebrio ahora no puede encargarse de ello, coge tu espada por si acaso y ve no pierdas tiempo-respondí.

…

-¡es increíble! Con que derecho –estaba indignada había estado a puno de… besarse con él y la había dejado senada con las ganas.

Aunque la verdad aunque él le dijera que se había acercado a ella en la cascada por curiosidad, sabía que iba por sus labios así que lo dejo tirado en el agua por…. Vergüenza, ahora él la había dejado a ella jajajajajaja era justo.

Estaba haciendo una ventisca helada, por un momento se sintió observada y asustada.

-no pasa nada sakuno, ryoma va a volver dentro de unos segundos-se dijo tratando de calmarse.

-hola muñeca-oyó decir una voz atrás suyo.

El aliento de aquel sujeto choco contra su nuca, el terror la invadió cuando el agarro de la cintura pegándola a él.

-suéltame, quien demonios eres-grite.

-quien soy no importa muñeca solo as silencio y no te pasara nada-dijo al tiempo que sujetaba una soga a mi cintura.

-¿Qué crees que haces bandido?-pregunte este sujeto estaba loco, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer me voltee para mirarlo.

-su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara la cual me sembró terror.

-te llevare con alguien que desea verte muñeca y no grites, no nos gustaría ni sería bueno para el rey que su hijita lo preocupe-dijo en tono burlón.

Estaba muy asustada me movía desesperadamente pero el hombre era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-prepárate para el viaje y sujétate a mi no queremos que te caigas ¿verdad muñeca?- dijo al tiempo que me pegaba a él y subíamos hacia un árbol.

Desde allí pude divisar a ryoma.

-¡auxilio! ¡Ryoma! ¡Ayúdame! –grite desesperadamente.

-silencio-me dijo el bandido al tiempo que me tapaba la boca y vi como nos alejábamos no sin antes fijar mi mirada en la de ryoma.

…..

-¡sakuno! –grito, para salir corriendo detrás de ese hombre.

-corría tan rápido como podía, mientras miraba hacia arriba viendo como el hombre se deslizaba rápidamente atravez de los arboles.

-a lo lejos diviso lo que parecía un campamento hacia allá se dirigía.

-parece que tu amigo quiere acompañarnos-le dijo el hombre a sakuno a lo que ella bajo la mirada, vio a ryoma.

De golpe el sujeto dejo a sakuno en el suelo. Estaban frente a lo que parecía ser un campamento.

De las tiendas muchos hombres vestidos de negro y cubiertos por mascaras salieron para recibirnos.

Al llegar vi como unos 20 hombres se acercaban hacia mí.

-al parecer tenemos compañía-dijo el hombre.

Sakuno lo miro, rogando que no le hiciera nada.

Al momento 4 hombres sujetaron a ryoma, poniéndole un cuchillo en el cuello.

-¡no, no le hagan nada por favor!-chillo sakuno al tiempo, que el bandido la miraba divertido.

-¿quién será este caballero para que esta preciosa muñeca se preocupe tanto por él?

-el es… -empezó sakuno pero se vio interrumpida por ryoma.

-yo soy su sirviente y protector-completo.

Sakuno lo miro confundida ¿Por qué mentiría?

-mmm pero que protector tan interesado y que buenas piernas tiene corrió desde el castillo hasta aquí-dijo al tiempo que lo golpeaba en su rodilla.

-ryoma se arrodillo sentía dolor en esa parte pero no lo iba demostrar, no mientras estaban todos mirando.

-¡no le hagas nada!-chillo cuando el hombre le dio un golpe en la cara.

-llévenlos a la choza de afuera y atenlos a ambos de manos y pies.- ordeno.

Y entonces sakuno se dio cuenta, aquel hombre que la había secuestrado era el líder de los bandidos.

-tú eres el líder, ¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto, mirándolo.

-pronto lo sabrás cariño… llévenselos-ordeno.

Los hombres se llevaron a ambos hacia una choza, donde los amarraron, luego se fueron.

Ryoma y sakuno se miraron, ryoma noto en la mirada de sakuno miedo.

-no te preocupes saldremos de aquí-le dijo para tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué viniste?-pregunto.

-para salvarte o acaso no querías que lo hiciera-pregunte levantando una ceja.

-no, te hubieras quedado y venir con refuerzos era más inteligente-exclamo ella, estaba molesta.

-pues deberías agradecer que al menos te hago compañía además no soy tan estúpido para venir hasta aquí sin haber dado una alarma-le dije molesto, la estaba ayudando y así me pagaba.

-ahh y a quien le avisaste si se puede preguntar,

-a mi sirviente momoshiro, cuando se dé cuenta que no estamos vendrá tenlo por seguro.

Ella solo asintió, la observe y vi como se esforzaba por no llorar, estaba asustada lo sabia pero él estaba con ella no tenia porque preocuparse.

-sakuno se que tienes miedo pero no dejare que nada te pase, te lo prometí esta noche en la cena y siempre cumplo mi palabra-le dije para tranquilizarla.

-sí, lo sé gracias por seguirme ryoma-dijo al tiempo que me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa.

…

Estar con ryoma sin embargo hacia menor mi terror.

Unas voces se acercaban a la tienda.

Al entrar vi al mismo hombre que me secuestro con otro más grande y musculoso, era realmente atemorizante.

Su vista morbosa se poso en mí.

-con que esta es la bella hija del rey-afirmo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-eres realmente un trofeo digno de la realeza ehh princesa-dijo tocando mi rostro con sus manos sucias y rusticas, voltee la cara para no verle era repugnante.

-no me toques, bandido-replique asqueada.

-jajajajajajaja al parecer tiene un carácter fuerte-rio bajando su mano hasta donde llegaba el escote de mi vestido.

-tu piel es tan suave como la seda primor, me gustaría tocar un poco mas de esa tersa piel-dijo mientras veía con horror como levantaba mi vestido y metía sus manos debajo buscando mis piernas.

-¡noo! ¡Suéltame cerdo!-grite moviéndome con furia para impedirle que tocara mis piernas.

-¡más respeto mujer!-grito dándome una dolorosa bofetada en el rostro.

-¿Qué quiere de mi? ¿Por qué me secuestro?-pregunte con ojos llorosos, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-me entere de que eres la prometida de alguien a quien no quiero recordar-dijo el bandido al tiempo que me paraba del suelo y me presionaba entre él y la columna.

-y ¿Qué tiene que ver mi prometido en todo esto?-pregunte.

-¡ese maldito acabo con mi ejercito y se apodero de mis tierras!-grito el hombre en su cara.

Volteo el rostro para no recibir su saliva.

-así que primor el te quiere a ti pero yo seré el que te tenga belleza-dijo manoseando de nuevo sus piernas.

Ese hombre odiaba a ryoma pero al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que él se encontraba allí, no quería delatarlo se odiaría así misma si lo torturaban por su culpa.

-al parecer se rindió al fin la chica-dijo riendo.

-tú, ven y ayúdame a quitarle esa prenda tan estorbosa-dijo refiriéndose a su vestido y llamando al hombre que estaba allí.

-automáticamente el hombre rasgo su vestido con un cuchillo desde los botones de atrás hasta abajo rompiendo también el corsé, quedando solo con la tela fina así transparente de forro. Chillo asustada mientras trataba de cubrirse sus pechos.

- no te asustes sabrás como es estar con un hombre de verdad, eres una joya, mi trofeo jajajajaja ¡me oyes ryoma justo ahora tengo algo que es tuyo! ¡y luego tendré mucho más!-grito y luego sujeto a sakuno de las piernas.

-sakuno no podía con la fuerza del hombre que la presionaba así que solo cerró los ojos para esperar, pero las manos del sujeto ya no estaban en sus piernas y entonces abrió los ojos.

-claro que te escuche pero ella es mía bastardo y te matare solo por haberla tocado-dijo ryoma quien tenía al sujeto con la espada al cuello.

-maldito que haces aquí-dijo el hombre entrando en cólera.

-siempre estuve aquí imbécil pero mientras tu manoseabas a mi prometida yo estaba desatándome y pensando en más de una manera de hacerte sufrir-respondió, no solo se había dignado a tocar a sakuno sino que la iba a hacer suya eso fue suficiente para declarar la guerra.

-ryoma que haces déjalo ir antes de que vengan mas-suplique solo era un soldado rencoroso nada más.

-¿quieres que deje ir al sujeto que intento violarte?-pregunto.

-si rómpele un hueso o algo pero no lo mates por favor-dije rogándole.

Ryoma decidió hacerle caso a su petición.

-te dejare aquí por ella pero si te vuelvo a ver cerca o intentas meterte con algo de mi pertenecía de nuevo me convertiré en tu verdugo, y yo mismo pondré fin a tu bastarda existencia-le dijo en el oído a la vez que lo dejaba en el suelo.

-vámonos, sakuno antes de que cambie de opinión- replique tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndonos a la salida.

-¡maldito infeliz te matare! Grito el hombre mientras dirigía su espada a la espalda de ryoma.

Ryoma tiro a sakuno al suelo mientras se dio la vuelta para decapitar al hombre con su espada de una sola estocada. La cabeza del hombre rodo hasta llegar a donde sakuno, esta grito horriblemente.

-¿Por qué lo mataste? ¿Acaso estás loco?-replico temblando de miedo.

-era su cabeza o la mía- respondí tajante.

La levante del suelo y la batí por los hombros necesitaba que se pasara el shock que tenia si quería huir de allí.

-sakuno mírame necesitamos salir de aquí así que por favor necesito que te tranquilices y corras.

-bien- respondió apenas ella.

La tome de la mano y Salimos pero uno de los bandidos entro la tienda.

Me agache detrás de un barril y le tape la boca a sakuno, pero el hombre al ver a su jefe decapitado dio el grito de alarma.

-los prisioneros han escapado búsquenlos-grito el hombre, el cual se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

Vamos sakuno corre tan rápido como e den tus pies-le dije tomando de la mano y corriendo hacia el bosque. Mientras un grupo de bandidos nos seguían.

-síganlos tráiganlos de vuelta-ordeno el hombre.

-no conozco este bosque sakuno donde podemos refugiarnos-pregunte.

-lo mas cerca que hay es la cascada-dijo ella y lo comprobé enfrente de nosotros estaba aquella cascada.

-bien puedes aguatar la respiración vamos a sumergirnos hasta que pasen de acuerdo-dije al tiempo que ella me asentía y ambos entramos al agua.

Esperamos unos minutos, vi a sakuno que ya no podía aguantar más, espere unos segundos y cuando la vi a desfallecer la impulse afuera del agua.

Ambos salimos ansiosos por agua, sakuno se sujeto a mi puso sus manos en mi cuello y sus piernas en mis caderas.

La mire totalmente sorprendido por su acción y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Su boca estaba abierta por falta de aire su cabello liso y mojado cubría sus mejillas rosadas y la tela daba a descubrir su escote y parte de sus pechos.

-ryoma,-dijo en un tono tan sensual que hizo que mis venas ardieran.

-bésame-dijo rozando su nariz con la mía y cerrando los ojos.

Sin pensarlo uní mis labios con los de ella aclamando su boca y sujetando sus piernas contra mi sexo. Estaba en el cielo. Lleve una de mis manos a su nuca y profundice la entrada de mi lengua en su boca ambas se movían frenéticas deseosas de mas, era tan apasionada y excitante.

Luego de unos minutos de deseo desbocado se separaron por aire. Ryoma estaba maravillado había sido el beso más ardiente y pasional de su vida nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer desde ahora.

-eres una delicia princesa-menciono contra su boca, su erección era notoria pero debía parar no podía tomarla allí aunque así quisiera.

Sakuno volvió en si y se separo de el avergonzada, había sido su primer beso y sin duda la mejor experiencia de su vida pero no podía entregarse a el no sin antes casarse.

-discúlpame ryoma no quise decir eso-se disculpo al tiempo que le daba la espalda.

-discúlpame a mi no debí hacer eso.

Aunque ambos se disculparan ambos sabían que aquello se iba a repetir y es que esa cascada era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida


	8. chapter 8

Capitulo 8

_Hola otra vez… les pido disculpas por mi tardanza no he podido actualizar por falta de tiempo haré lo posible por actualizar temprano…. Disfruten el cap._

…_.._

Fue tan intenso aquel momento, su pasión había sido completamente dominante y ver su cabello negro mojado y su boca tan cerca de mi rostro fue irresistible.

-sakuno estas bien-pregunto. Habían salido tan rápido el agua que ni la vio.

-si si estoy perfectamente-respondí estaba tan incómoda y mi cuerpo estaba en llamas.

-Bien porque ahora hay que andar con mucho cuidado si no queremos ser descubiertos-decía mientras se sacaba la camisa y la exprimía, dios era tan perfecto.

-sakuno enserio te sucede algo no te has movido de allí-pregunto de nuevo.

-estoy bien ryoma –respondí de nuevo pero ahora caminando hacia el tímida.

¿-y ahora que haremos?-pregunte.

-caminar hasta el castillo con mucho cuidado, varios de esos hombres nos deben estar buscando-respondió, alejándose un paso atrás al acercarme.

-¿puedes no permanecer cerca de mi? trato de pensar-dijo tajante.

Estaba frio y cortante no sabia que le sucedía pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no era su culpa haber pasado por aquello.

-¿Qué me quede lejos de ti? jajajaja ¿se te olvido que por ti es que estoy aquí?-bufe mirándolo a los ojos.

-en realidad ese hombre no tenía nada que ver conmigo y casi arriesgo mi cabeza por salvarte-grito él.

-¡eres un egoísta era a ti a quien buscabas secuestrándome y además tu mataste a ese hombre!-grite acercándome al él roja por la rabia.

-¡que querías! Que les avisara a los demás,-grito acercándose a mi hasta que quedamos muy cerca.

-nunca había visto a alguien matar a otra persona y degollarlo en mis narices no era la mejor idea-respondí.

La impotencia y la rabia nos recorrían a ambos, hasta que ryoma escucho algo. Lo vi observar hacia los arboles, y luego yo escuche también como animales moviéndose entre los árboles.

…..

Escuche lentamente los mismos sonidos en las ramas que había escuchado hace horas atrás en el castillo.

Tome a sakuno de la cintura y la tire hacia un tronco de un árbol realmente grande, le tape la boca y la pegue lo más que pude hacia mí, con todo el dolor que aquello provocaba a mi entrepierna.

-shhh silencio sakuno-le murmure en sus labios, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy unidos podía sentir su piel atravez de la bata blanca que llevaba, en ese momento mi moral me decía que me alejara de ella pero mi cuerpo la reclamaba ahí en ese momento.

Escuchamos como se detenían 3 de esos hombres en una de las ramas del árbol.

-escuentrenlos, antes de que lleguen al castillo o nos atraparan ellos a nosotros, y no se confíen de ese hombre que la acompañaba mato al jefe de un solo movimiento es muy bueno.

Una sonrisa de superioridad surco mi rostro, esos hombres si que eran tontos cuando tuviera a momoshiro y a 2 de sus hombres los acabaría a todos por haberse metido con su prometida y haberlo tocado a el.

Sin darme cuenta ahogaba a sakuno mientras intentaba callarla, automáticamente la solté.

-¿acaso intentas matarme?-exclamo roja por la falta de aire.

- lo siento, me distraje-respondí tranquilo mirando hacia arriba.

-quiero volver por favor ryoma.-estaba fría y sus labios morados, la poca tela que llevaba aun seguía mojada y estaba descalza. Una princesa no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de trato.

-justo ahora deben estar vigilando el castillo necesito pensar una estrategia-le dije.

-por ahora podemos encontrar un lugar seguro en donde quedarnos, se que no estas acostumbrada a esto pero de ello depende nuestra supervivencia-le dije mirándola a la vez que ella asentía, era inteligente además no era la primera vez que pisaba ese bosque.

-está bien, pero por favor ya quiero volver esos sujetos pueden hacerle algo a mi padre, y no me lo perdonaría si es por mi culpa-dijo sollozando.

Tu padre tiene toda una guardia real a su disposición dudo que algo le pase-

-preocúpate por ti que te vas a congelar-le dije a la vez que me sacaba la camisa y se la daba, no tenía casi tela pero era mejor que estar casi desnuda.

-no hace falta, estoy bien-dijo aun cuando se abrazaba ella misma.

-no quiero quedar viudo antes de cazarme-le dije con gracia poniéndole la camisa por encima de sus hombros.

Vi como sonreía después de todo.

-creo que por aquí hay una cueva aunque no estoy segura-dijo mientras agarraba mi mano y me guiaba al bosque.

La seguí hasta que escuche un ruido detrás de nosotros.

Voltee y sentí una mirada del vacío.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto sakuno.

-no no pasa nada-respondí volviendo la mirada hacia ella.

Un ruido parecido a unos pasos me alertaron, saque mi cuchillo y espere, allí entre esos árboles había algo y necesitaba saber que era.

Estaba tan concentrado que me olvide por un momento de sakuno, vi como un hombre con el rostro tapado corría hacia sakuno y mi atención volvió a ella cuando un ruido de metal y un grito de dolor retumbo en mis oídos.

Me voltee con horror para ver a sakuno en el suelo agarrando su pie que fue presa de lo que parecía una trampa para animales.

-ahhhhh RYOMA AYUDAME PORFAVOR!-grito de dolor.

Enseguida corrí arrodillándome para ver, le había agarrado el tobillo y la sangre corría alrededor.

-¿sakuno estas bien?-pregunte agarrando su tobillo. A lo que respondió con un grito de dolor.

El pánico me invadió, si hubiese pasado con alguno de mis soldados hubiera pensado más rápido pero era una mujer, ellas eran más delicadas y nunca se lo perdonaría si la lastimara.

-¡quítame esto ryoma!-gritaba.

-espera y no te muevas-decía mientras veía la estructura de la trampa, un ruido detrás me alerto y recordé al hombre que estaba allí hace segundos antes del accidente.

Me voltee y lo mire parado allí, detrás mío observándonos. Sin embargo no me sentí amenazado por su presencia.

-¿quién eres? Pregunte aun sentado al lado de sakuno.

El extraño no respondió, se agacho al lado de sakuno y en un ligero toque al objeto este se abrió, liberando a sakuno la cual se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-váyanse los dos antes de que los encuentren. Nos dijo el misterioso hombre.

Estaba agradecido pero no me gusto de ninguna manera la forma en que miraba a sakuno. Sus penetrantes ojos eran como fuego azul amenazantes.

…..

Todo aquello era imposible de creer, hace más o menos 3 horas estaba vestida arreglada y en el jardín de su castillo que siempre había sido tan seguro , y después de 10minutos casi perfectos ,fue secuestrada, casi había sido violada, perseguida, y atrapada por un raro objeto que apreso su tobillo.

¿Acaso todo aquello era una señal? Porque jamás le habían pasado tantas cosas juntas y una más mala que la otra.

Y luego de pasar por un momento de pánico debido a sus circunstancias mojada, casi desnuda, y con el tobillo sangrante y palpitante del dolor, todo estaba casi bien había sido salvada 2 veces y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía bien al lado de ryoma.

Y ya después la presencia de un hombre misterioso con el uniforme del clan bandido me libero de mi dolor.

-¿eres parte de esos bandidos? – pregunte asustada, arrastrándome un poco más hacia ryoma.

Pero no respondió solo dio un salto de rama en rama hasta perderse en los arbustos.

-el se fue así nada mas-dije sorprendida de que no nos haya hecho nada perteneciendo a esa banda.

-tal vez no era un bandido- dijo el.

-¿entonces porque me ayudo?-pregunte de repente nada tenía sentido.

Volví de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que ryoma me alzaba en estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte sorprendida mientras me alzaba en sus brazos.

-¿acaso crees que puedes caminar?-respondió levantándose y comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

-no tienes porque cargarme, además ¿no se supone que íbamos a descansar?-pregunte era la primera vez que un hombre me cargaba así, estaba nerviosa, y este sentimiento aumento cuando lo vi sonreír complacida mente.

-princesa, mi código real me impide dejar a una bella dama sangrando en medio de un bosque, y aun mas si esa dama es la persona con la voy a unirme en matrimonio- sonrió aun mirando al frente. –pero si quieres caminar y ahorrarme tu pesada carga no me quejo-finalizo con una carcajada.

-todo lo que salió de mi boca fue un suspiro de relajación para no patearlo, después de todo me había salvado esa noche.

-jajajajaja mi joven caballero si solo le haces honor a tu código al casarte conmigo, ¿porque me besaste en la cascada?-pregunte seria mirándolo a los ojos.

-tu mi bella dama fuiste la que me pediste que te besara-respondió rápidamente.

-¿y porque lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te lo pedí?-pregunt de nuevo.

-vi como su cara sonreía aun mas.

-lo hice porque no tenía otra opción, además no me gusta rechazar a nadie y no eres muy buena en el oficio que se diga-dijo mirándome.

Aquello me dejo fría ¿Fue solo eso para él? ¿Que no era buena? Dios mío era mi primer beso Pero me ahorre las expresiones para no delatarme.

-bueno, me alegra que me lo hayas dicho príncipe, así te ahorro la molestia de probar mis labios nuevamente-dije yo volteando la cara si no fuera porque en realidad no podía caminar, ni siquiera lo volvería a tocar.

-tengo que hacerlo de nuevo princesa por obligación el día de nuestra boda pero por favor no hagas de ello algo tan patético como hoy-respondió con una mueca de disgusto.

-lo intentare por los dos créeme príncipe ni siquiera sentirás mis labios-respondí.

El quería que no lo hiciera patético bien lo haría, había pisado su orgullo, lo provocaría hasta intentarlo todo a ver qué tan fuerte era su prometido, y lo haría cambiar de opinión.


	9. Chapter 9

queCapitulo 9 crueles intenciones.

_Queridas lectoras me disculpo por el tiempo que las he dejado esperando por un nuevo capítulo la verdad he estado ocupada y no he tenido mucha inspiración, sin embargo aquí les dejo mi nuevo avance y la verdad estoy más que emocionada con esta historia espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo. _

…

Todo lo vivido en tan solo unas pocos horas fue realmente inesperado incluso para él, acababa de de ofender a su prometida, y eso en cierta parte lo divertía pues pudo ver en su rostro distintas facetas en todo el transcurso de la noche.

Ahora ya estaban en el castillo supuestamente seguros, aunque no confiaba nada en aquellos muros.

-!sakuno¡- exclamo el rey al vernos, su expresión fue de alivio aunque la princesa pareciera una pordiosera .

-padre estoy bien- respondió ella mientras su padre me la quitaba de los brazos para abrazarla.

-estoy tan feliz de que estés bien- decía el rey mientras observaba a sakuno.

-yo también padre, pero estoy muy cansada y quisiera retirarme a mi habitación.

-por supuesto ann lleva a sakuno a sus aposentos mientras yo hablo con el príncipe- dijo refiriéndose a la dama de sakuno que yacía junto a ella.

Juntas subieron lentamente por las escaleras debido al tobillo maltratado de sakuno. Las observe mientras subían y mire a momoshiro que estaba a un lado de las escaleras.

No pude evitar soltar una leve risa por su expresión desencajada al verme, todavía no se acostumbraba a verme sucio no podía evitarlo así estuviera en un reino ajeno.

-príncipe no encuentro las palabras para decirle a vuestra merced cuan agradecido le estoy por haber salvado a mi hija, al oír que alguien se la había llevado desespere- dijo el rey completamente hecho un manojo de nervios.

-era mi obligación protegerla mi rey, después de todo es mi futura esposa y lamento decir que fue por mi culpa su secuestro- respondí serio.

-¿su culpa? ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto.

-los secuestradores de la princesa fueron los mismos bandidos que nos atacaron a mí y a mis hombres camino aquí, liderados por un hombre al que despoje de sus pertenecías, lo único que puedo pensar es que de alguna manera sabían de mi compromiso con la princesa y decidieron secuestrarla por ello- dije, a lo que el rey asintió.

-ya veo supongo que no está segura aquí en el castillo-

-no se preocupe por ello asesine a su líder mi rey los demás bandidos huyeron hacia el norte- respondí.

-me sorprende su valentía príncipe, arriesgarse a salir del palacio sin conocer el territorio y de noche sin compañía, es digno de admirar.

-estoy acostumbrado mi señor-respondí llenándome de orgullo, había hecho cosas peores.

- dejare que descanse, debió tener una noche agitada príncipe ya después hablaremos-ordeno mientras dejaba el salón.

Me incline y luego me dirigí hacia momo que todavía yacía junto a las escaleras.

-¿con que una noche interesante eh?-pregunto levantando una ceja.

-no te imaginas cuan interesante fue-dije mientras pasaba por su lado dirigiéndome a mi recamara.

-¿qué demonios paso ryoma?-¿porque desaparecieron y llegaron como si se hubiesen revolcado en el lodo?-pregunto al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

-pues los mismos bandidos que nos atacaron de camino hacia aquí secuestraron a la princesa-le contaba mientras me quitaba la ropa mugrienta.

-¿y que querían hacer con ella?-pregunto sentándose en la cama.

-¿recuerdas al rey gordo y calvo del sur? ¿Al que le quite todo? Bueno quería a sakuno como mujer porque sabía que me iba a casar con ella.

-y supongo que llegaste a ella la salvaste y lo mataste cierto?- pregunto con un deje divertido.

-si aunque ella fue quien salió lastimada, un aparato en el bosque le atrapo el tobillo, y luego uno de los bandidos la ayudo a zafarse-le dije recordándolo.

-¿uno de ellos la ayudo? ¿y por qué?

-haces demasiadas preguntas momo, solo se que la miraba de una forma extraña- le dije mientras me metía en el agua caliente de la bañera.

-¿y ahí termino todo?-volvió a preguntar. Pero esta vez note un deje pícaro en la pregunta.

-jajajajajaja si momo es una niña no me provoca nada-respondí dudando de mis palabras.

-con que una niña eh, yo la vi muy bien tiene un cuerpo precioso y una piel tan blanca que parece porcelana me imagino lo suave que puede ser ahh y su…

-ya basta momo ya entendí. –respondí molesto ori todo aquello de boca de otro hombre lo enervaba así fuera tratándose de momo.

-admítelo ryoma es muy hermosa y mueres por tocar ese cuerpo y esa piel aunque digas lo contrario- reía momo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Si no fuera porque lo tenía lejos ya hubiera estampado su puño en su cara. Era cierto las mujeres con las que había estado eran completamente diferentes a sakuno.

Desde que la había visto en la cascada, supo que aquella mujer de grandes ojos y cabellos rojizos iba a ser suya. Había algo en sakuno que lo hacía vulnerable y su cuerpo y belleza eran solo otra gota de perfección.

-es una lástima que no hubiera pasado nada- la voz de momo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-mmm solo la bese si eso es lo que quieres saber-respondí al fin. Nada se le escapaba a el.

-lo sabia ah ryoma y¿ qué tal fue?- pregunto emocionado.

-fue normal momo ella me pidió que la besara yo lo hice fin de la historia-concluí ya hastiado.

-mm si tu lo dices.

-momo prepara los caballos vamos al pueblo al mediodía necesito distraerme un poco- le dije sería una buena distracción, conocer el reino y no estar encerrado. Después de todo necesitaba diversión.

…

¿Sakuno que sucedió? Porque desapareciste y donde esta tu vestido estas casi desnuda.

Todavía no podía asimilar qué demonios había pasado en toda esa noche, había sido secuestrada, casi violada, había besado al príncipe y un objeto casi le parte el tobillo pero no, había sido una grandiosa noche e presentación.

-pues ann te sorprendería saber todo lo que me pasó en una sola noche- le dije mientras nos sentábamos en la cama, la cual nunca me había parecido tan suave como ahora.

-que paso cuéntame me tenias con los nervios de punta-dijo ella sonriendo

-lo que sucedió fue impactante ann, yo estaba en el jardín con ryoma, el entro por un minuto al salón y me quede sola, en cuestión de segundos un hombre salió de los árboles y me sujeto, me llevo entre los arboles parecíamos monos ann- le decía mientras le hacia demostraciones de sus movimientos.

-¿y para donde te llevo?


	10. Chapter 10

Chicas hola, de verdad me disculpo enormemente por haberlas hecho esperar tanto es que tuve ligeros problemas con la cuenta de fanfiction pero ya estoy de vuelta y recargada.. espero q disfruten este episodio..

capítulo 6 conviviendo con el enemigo

…..

La noche transcurrió en charlas con ann acerca de mi pequeña aventura, pronto se hizo hora de dormir pero por medio naturales no lo lograba.

Sentía un calor agobiante en su habitación aun cuando los amplios ventanales estaban abiertos de par en par, estaba oscura y sola y por alguna razón sentía un miedo que crecía mas dentro de si cada vez q miraba su balcón. Su camisón de seda blanco más ligero, ahora en este clima le parecía más caliente que un saco de piel. Sin poder aguantarlo se asomó en su balcón buscando un poco más de aire, y un suspiro de satisfacción surco sus labios al sentir un poco más de cerca la fría brisa de la noche.

Observo el cielo negro Razo sin la más mínima estrella y volvió la mirada a los jardines del palacio, recordando sin querer el momento de horror vivido horas antes. Se revolvió y regreso a su cama cojeando ya que todavía estaba presente el dolor en su tobillo lastimado. Cerro los ojos ligeramente pero una brisa fuerte la hizo sentir escalofríos, y estos se volvieron más potentes cuando vio una ligera figura negra entre las cortinas.

-¿quién está allí?-pregunte con los nervios de punta. Aquella figura se enderezo mostrando a un hombre vestido de negro con su rostro cubierto y lo reconoció.

-no tema princesa no vengo a dañarle- respondió caminando lentamente hacia la cama.

-eres tu, el que me salvo de aquella trampa en el bosque- respondí admirando de nuevo aquellos ojos azules tan llamativos.

-si solo vengo a curar su tobillo- respondió sereno sacando algo de su bolsillo. Saco una ligera pomada que aplico en mi tobillo hiriente.

-auchh- chille de dolor e cuanto lo apretó ligeramente.

-está listo ahora solo queda esperar a que sane- respondió dando una vuelta para dirigirse a la ventana. Y sin mas salto.

Todavía no lo podía creer.. ¡el bandido había saltado desde su ventana! Intento pararse para ver si había caído bien pero el pie no respondía.

-demonios- exclame cuando toque el suelo de golpe.

Ann entro inmediatamente y la mire sorprendida por su rapidez.

-sakuno, ¿estás bien? Que haces en en suelo?-

-ehh yoo estaba dormida y me cai ann- le dije mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

-¿segura que estas bien? Tu padre ha puesto soldados afuera por si algo te pasara solo tienes que gritar- dijo mirando a la puerta donde 2 guardias del palacio merodeaban.

-gracias ann puedes ir a descansar-e dije volviendo a mi cama aun sin dejar de ver aquella ventana.

…

Hacia unas esplendida mañana en aquel reino aún extranjero para el.

-ryoma amaneciste con ánimos hoy- decía momo mientras se acercaba.

-si, quiero luchar reúne a nuestros hombres que estemos en un reino que no es el nuestro no significa que debamos descansar- tenía ganas de luchar , de atacar, no lo podía evitar estaba en su sangre.

-Si señor-

-mostrémosles a esos debiluchos del castillos como luchan verdaderos guerreros- dije colocándome mis botas y mi camisa.

-mi señor pero tenemos que desayunar con el rey y su hija-decía momo recordando.

-momo no cumplía les leyes de mi padre, no cumpliré las de otro rey – voltee la mirada hacia mis hombres ya listos para su entrenamiento diario.

Sin pensarlo ryoma azoto a unos de sus hombres desprevenidos el cual cayó al suelo como plomo.

-¿acaso el viaje los dejo débiles? ¡Levántate inutil!- gritaba mientras el hombre se levantaba.

-¿Cuál es la primera regla de este ejercito guerrero?- pregunto mirando con alta gracia los ojos del hombre.

- estar alerta señor-dijo tartamudeando el soldado.

- estar alerta es la primera regla de batalla, si!no están alerta caen y si caen no se les ayudara!- espero que quede claro ahora a entrenar.

Estaba molesto, molesto por haber perdido hombres pero lo que más le molestaba era que aquel sucio ex rey había querido tenerlo que era suyo antes que él.

-nadie te tocara antes que yo sakuno nadie-

…..

El desayuno trascurrió como de costumbre, solo se oían los cubiertos sonar pero sin embargo alguien faltaba en la mesa real.

-¿dónde está mi prometido padre? Sakuno miraba de un lado a otro buscando al príncipe que no había aparecido en toda la mañana.

-un soldado me informo que el príncipe entrena afuera con sus hombres, luego del desayuno iremos a ver su entrenamiento quiero ver que tan bueno es ryoma luchando. Dijo el rey.

-si padre asistiré- y ann vendrá conmigo.

-por supuesto ann no te dejara sola de ahora en adelante- al igual qe los soldados.

-bien la secuestraban una sola noche y ya tenía a toda la flota del castillo a sus espaldas.

-padres no es necesario tener a todos los guardias detrás de mi- le dije empezando a molestarme.

-claro que lo es sakuno o acaso quieres que te secuestren de nuevo- le dijo alzándose.

Era imposible simplemente no se podía hablar con el rey la corona le apretaba demasiado y no podía pensar, era inútil seguir con la conversación.

-bien lo que diga el rey- contesto sakuno saliendo del comedor seguida de ann.

-¿sakuno iremos a ver el entrenamiento?- pregunto ann.

-claro no he saludado a mi prometido esta mañana- sonrió mientras se dirigía junto con ann a los jardines.

Entrenaba tan duro dándole golpes mortales a un monigote que no e dio cuenta de quien lo observaba por el balcón, sintió una mirada y subio la vista para conseguirse con unos ojos rojizos que lo miraban.

Divertido por la mirada de odio que le daba su prometida se inclinó en reverencia con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Todavía estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho.

Sakuno lo observaba molesta aun no olvidaba aquellas palabras pero toda molestia se disipo cuando lo vio sonreírle.

Lo observo y una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro era tan perfecto. Su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos todo.

-sakuno, sakuno- ann la meneaba de los hombros estaba perdida en la vista de su príncipe, el sudor le recorría la frente y caía por el cuello, sus cabellos negros en el sol adoptaban reflejos verdes únicos.

-sakuno se te va a salir la baba- decía ann divertida.

Voltee la vista apenada por ese último comentario.

La molestia volvió otra vez en ella. ahh porque tenía que ser tan condenadamente perfecto.

-no lo soporto ann tiene el ego del tamaño de las murallas del castillo-dije mientras me apoyaba en el balcón para ver a los demás guardias.

-te hizo o dijo algo sakuno-

-ann dijo que el beso que nos dimos había sido malo-recorde.-¿sera que beso mal? ¿O fue mala idea pedirle aquello?

-sakuno calmate si algo se de hombres es que nunca admiten si algo fue bueno para ellos- dijo ann levantando un dedo muy segura.

-tu tienes que hacerle saber que tampoco fue mucho para ti . que simplemente fue un beso-

-pero fue mi primer beso ann-

-lo se pero si quieres que el deje de burlarse de ti, tiene que ser orgullosa, y muy antipática –dijo ann con una sonrisa.

-¿conque antipática y orgullosa eh?- era pan comido.

-ann, ¿qué tal si empezamos con el plan ahora?-dije empujándola conmigo hacia donde entrenaban los hombres.

Entre risas pasamos por donde estaba el príncipe el cual se me quedo mirando muy de cerca, casi olvide lo que tenía planeado cuando esos ojos se toparon con los míos, pero no, no iva a poder el mas que yo.

….

-con una sonrisa de superioridad casi del mismo nivel suyo la vio caminar y voltearle los ojos como si de cualquier persona detestable se tratara, aquello lo enervo quien se creía aquella mocosa para poner esa sonrisa de altitud en su rostro.

-hay sakuno que gran error-pensó mientras dejando de un lado al monigote de entrenamiento corrió para atrapar a sakuno entre sus brazos no sin antes darles una mirada de advertencia a los guardias para que se retiraran.

Sakuno se quedó perpleja en menos de un parpadeo se encontraba en un rincón del jardín con el príncipe presionándola contra una columna.

-pero que demo…-

-¿Quién te crees princesita para voltearme la mirada ¿eh?-pregunto muy cerca de su oreja en un susurro, se había pegado lo mas que podía a ella su olor era tan condenadamente adictivo, podía pasar horas oliendo su cabello ese aroma a rosas silvestres que solo conocía cuando la primavera se acercaba a su reino. Aspiro con los ojos cerrados tratando de guardar ese aroma en sus recuerdos.

Lo sentía tan cerca que la dejaba sin respiración, su olor a hombre la mareaba y su respiración en su cuello ponía su piel ardiente.

-¿ryoma que se supone que haces?- no se iva a dejar llevar mantendría su posición hasta el final por dios que si.

-¿acaso no viniste por otro beso de tu prometido?- le divertía verla nerviosa, sentirla temblar delante suyo simplemente quería tomar de nuevo aquellos labios cerezas pero no, haría que ella lo buscara por más, que le rogara besarla, antes no caería.

-no, no quiero ningún beso suyo milord ahora si me permite salir, no puedo darme el lujo de estar en esta posición con un hombre antes de casarme- dijo volteando su rostro, se sorprendió de lo bien que le salió aquello.

Acaso estaba escuchando bien, ¿lo estaba rechazando?- una muy notable molestia estaba surgiendo de él. Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado antes, y ella no sería la primera.

Con fuerza la pego mas entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-ryomaa me lastimas- chillo sus brazos se habían sujetado a ella de manera hiriente y su miedo aumento cuando tuvo muy cerca de los suyos unos ojos dorados llenos de rabia.

-vendrás a mi princesa, me rogaras que te bese y me pedirás a gritos que te haga mía, no serás la excepción- dijo retirándose furioso al jardín donde hace minutos entrenaba.

-¿porque se molestaba? El era un príncipe podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara porque de repente se enfurecía con la idea de que esa malcriada lo despreciara.

-la deseas ryoma y la deseas como un maldito demente.. –pensó. Y era cierto pero sería rápido cuando se acostara con ella ya todo pasaría y se dedicaría a todo lo que siempre amo. La guerra.


	11. la boda

Capitulo 11.

Su retrato no se comparaba a la realidad, solo era un recuerdo de las gran belleza que alguna vez tuvo su esposa, su rostro compasivo y su sonrisa sincera..

-ahh como te extraño mi reina-el rey admiraba un hermoso cuadro colgado en su habitación en él se admiraba una mujer con un rostro blanco y tenue y cabellos rojizos. la que hace tiempo fue su razón de existir pero que por medios naturales se había ido de su lado.

-no sabes la falta que nos haces, perdóname, perdóname por no haber cumplido lo que te prometí-decía mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos… su código real no le había permitido hacerse cargo de aquel niño. Y su conciencia no lo perdonaba por aquello. Aun recordaba claramente sus últimas palabras.

_-mi rey, mi amor poco tiempo me queda tal vez horas, tal vez minutos, jamás te he pedido nada, siempre me lo has dado todo, pero antes de irme solo quiero pedirte que cuides de sakuno y de él.. Por favor no lo abandones me debe la vida y me considera su madre, por favor solo eso te pido cuídalos, cuídalos a ambos y a él ya que no sabe de dónde proviene ni su progenie, nunca olvides que te amo mi rey-. _Y así, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos luminosos viendo por última vez al que era y será el amor de su vida la reina dejo este mundo de sufrimiento para ir a otro de paz.

-fui un cobarde por haberlo sacado así, siempre guiándome por aquellos que decían hacer las cosas por mi bien, siempre cumpliendo las reglas ¿para qué?- se lamentaba. Había perdido a su reina su reino estaba en quiebra y por último recurso accedió a vender a sakuno.

-discúlpame hija discúlpame por tirarte a los brazos de ese salvaje- najiroh Echizen había accedido a darle parte de su fortuna para que su reino surgiera de nuevo, solo a cambio pedía que su única hija fuera esposa de su primer hijo, su orgullo y el príncipe heredero un tal ryoga Echizen, pero el príncipe desapareció, y dado que había una deuda que pagar su hija paso a manos del príncipe menor

-espero que algún día me perdonen por todo ambos- decía en un último sollozo antes de caer dormido como de costumbre.

…..

-sakuno ¿Qué sucedió, que te dijo el príncipe que llegaste mas blanca que de costumbre?-preguntaba ann siguiendo a una muy veloz sakuno que subía las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-es un creído y egocéntrico ¡no lo soporto!-respondió, estaba alterada furiosa por no poder controlarse.

-cálmate sakuno no puedes perder la compostura por el príncipe-decía ann sentándose en la cama.

-si si lo se ann pero es que no puedo controlarlo mis emociones están a flor de piel desde que el llego, cuando esta cerca de mi siento como mi cuerpo explota, un calor me recorre y mi corazón late a mil.-sakuno hablaba rápido, sentía miles de emociones que todavía no diferenciaba. Un mareo imponente se presento derrepente. Dejándola con vista borrosa y costándole mantenerse de pie.

-ann me ayudas con el vestido por favor, siento,siento que no puedo… respirar- dijo sakuno mientras se apoyaba en el balcón se aferro a los barandales,

-sakuno déjame quitarte el corsé a lo mejor es lo que te impide respirar.-decia ann mientras desamarraba los nudos del corsé.

-ann puedes traerme algunas manzanas me provocan- sakuno se sentía mal pero no quería preocupar a ann no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.- solo es un mareo sakuno ya pasara. Pensaba.

-enseguida te las traigo- decía ann mientras salía de la recamara cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sakuno se acostó en su cama solo con la ligera prenda de dormir- descansar eso era todo lo que necesitaba. 1 día eso le quedaba de soltera 1, día y su vida cambiaria.

Antes de quedarse dormida, sintió de nuevo aquella sensación de que estaba siendo observada.

-si eres tu el que esta allí puedes salir ya no te tengo miedo-dijo al vacio, sabía que era aquel bandido que la había ayudado. Se levanto de la cama esperando verlo.

-veo que ya no soy tan bueno ocultándome-dijo una voz gruesa saliendo de la columna de la habitación a paso lento.

-¿cómo entraste? Hay guardias por todas partes- pregunto curiosa acercándose al hombre para verlo mejor.

-soy rápido y silencioso princesa nadie me ve a menos que yo lo quiera-dijo este acercándose también.

-¿qué quieres de mi porque me buscas?-pregunto tratando de enfrentarlo.

-no tiene por qué temer princesa considéreme su protector- respondió mirándola seriamente.

-¿por qué quieres protegerme porque motivo?- preguntaba inconscientemente.

-fue una promesa que hice princesa, jure protegerla y lo hare con o sin su consentimiento- respondió. Su semblante era lejano frio y triste. Aquello la conmovió no era malvado podía verlo en sus ojos.

-¿lo juras?- pregunto sakuno, confiaba en el no sabía por qué razón pero lo hacía.

Para su sorpresa el hombre se quito la máscara dejando a ver a un rostro pálido y mechones de cabello dorado largo. Un rostro bastante fino para tratarse de un bandido.

-yo fuji del clan de los Black Wolfs juro por mi vida y por mi rango que la protegeré a toda costa y de cualquier persona que intente dañarla- dijo el juramento arrodillándose, frente a ella sacando su espada, una no muy común con forma de azuelo y de apariencia muy filosa.

-no necesitas arrodillarte, tu juramento esta sellado-dijo levantándolo del suelo. Sus manos rozaron apenas las suyas antes de que el se separara en un gesto brusco.

-estaré siempre cerca de usted aunque no pueda verme, seguiré sus pasos en la oscuridad y seré su sombra. Solo grite si esta en problemas y enseguida estaré a su merced, nunca olvide estas palabras my lady siempre estaré con usted- concluyo.

Levantándose, se dirigió al balcón para saltar como era habitual.

-con que un protector- todavía no asimilaba aquello, un hombre desconocido quería protegerla, y por una promesa, no entendía nada… pero aquel rostro le resultaba familiar, y la verdad con la que hablo creía en el por alguna razón desconocida.

-¿el clan de lo black wolfs ehh?- aquello no lo había escuchado antes, pero lo investigaría.

…

-ahh- ahh dios mio es ¡imposible! Jamás llegare a alguna de esas manzanas-decía ann ya vencida, había tardado más de 10 minutos tratando de conseguir alguna manzana de aquel árbol, pero era estorbosamente pequeña. Aquello la molestaba.

-lo intentare una vez más-decía para si misma. Salto lo mas alto que pudo y no llego. Antes de poner ambos pies en el suelo se sintió alzada, y las manzanas quedaron al nivel de su nariz. Sorprendida bajo la vista para toparse con unos ojos violetas que la veían divertido.

-¿qué cree que hace?-pregunto. Apenada jamás había tenido tanta confianza con un hombre.

-la vi y pensé que necesitaba ayuda, tranquila señorita no pienso aprovecharme de usted- dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero, pero milord yo peso demasiado- dijo estaba sorprendida de que la hubiera levantado como si de una pluma se tratase.

-he cargado cosas el triple de pesadas de usted milaidy, esto no es nada-respondió el ojivioleta creído.

Ann termino e recoger las manzanas, y les dio las gracias a aquel hombre era terriblemente fuerte y robusto pero aquello le gustaba.

-milord tenga considérelo un agradecimiento.- dijo ann entregándole una de las manzanas con una sonrisa.

-fue un placer mylady quería disculparme por el golpe en su frente del otro día-. Fui un bruto tengo que admitirlo.

-no mi lord la tonta fui yo que no se fijo en el camino-respondió ann perdida en esos bellos ojos violeta.

Momoshiro la recibió y beso la mano delicada de la hermosa dama que tenía delante de él.

Ann se fue no sin antes voltear a ver a su príncipe o lo más cercano que tenia…

…

-¿Qué te pasa porque tienes cara de tonto?- ryoma estaba afilando su espada cuando entro momoshiro con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

-la quiero ryoma, nunca había sentido esto por ninguna mujer, su piel es tan fina y su sonrisa tan sincera- decía momo observando la manzana roja sangre recordando la mirada de aquella joven que lo había cautivado.

-enserio ¿tienes sentimientos por ella?-reclamo. Pensé que tu único amor era la comida.

-pues también lo es esa bella doncella-respondió momo.

-bueno, ella ira con mi futura esposa a nuestro reino, será su dama de compañía, allá podrás estar con ella, aquí te quiero concentrado momo- verlo así le dio asco, jamás se permitiría poner esa cara de tonto por una mujer.

- de verdad vendrá con nosotros,¡ soy muy feliz ahora ryoma!- decía momo saltando de un lado para otro.

¡ja¡- si te vieran así los soldados estarían decepcionado de su general-rio ryoma. Momo era serio y responsable en sus deberes solo él conocía esas facetas alegres de el.

-soy serio ryoma solo hago estas estupideces cuando estoy solo o cuando está usted majestad- respondió picando un ojo al príncipe. -¿Cómo se prepara nuestro futuro novio?-dentro de un día estarás casado.

-momo solo deseo algo y es ser rey, con ella solo deseo que llegue la noche de bodas- dijo con una sonrisa altanera dándole a entender sus intenciones.

-ryoma ella es tan pura y tan inocente ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?-pregunto momo sabia como era el príncipe, podía llegar a ser muy cruel y bárbaro con las mujeres casi al igual que como era con sus hombres.

-será mi esposa lo que haga o no con ella no es problema de nadie, no quiero tenerte metido en mis asuntos- no iba a dañarla no lo haría solo la utilizaría y ya.

-lo que tu digas ryoma- era inútil decirle algo siempre era lo mismo. Aunque se había dado cuenta del impacto que ella había creado en el príncipe, aquel deseo que ryoma escondia, como miraba su figura a lo lejos y sus ojos volaban por esas curvas. Pero lo conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, -estas enamorado de ella ryoma solo que todavía no lo sabes-y con este pensamiento salió de la habitación.

…

-vamos sakuno despierta hoy te casas- ann abría las cortinas con esmero.

La luz le pego en la cara de manera dolorosa, abrió los ojos lentamente para dejarse llevar por una ann q la trasladaba al baño.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto tan temprano ann?-pregunto adormecida dejándose llevar.

-no es temprano yo son pasadas las 9 sakuno y tienes q arreglarte para tu boda-ann colocaba varias escencias en la bañera escencias especiales y muy costosas.

-¿oleré a jazmín el dia de mi boda?-pregunto, jamás se daba el lujo de escoger las esencias de su baño. Se quito la bata de dormir y se sumergió en la refrescante agua.

-quiero que huelas dulcemente a la hora de entregarte a tu esposo-decia ann mientras lavaba su cabello.

Aquello la despertó,-ann ¿es necesario entregarse a su esposo el día de la boda?-el solo pensamiento de entregarse a el la aterraba, bueno le daba mucho miedo.

-si es necesario, es la tradición que una pareja casada consumen su noche de bodas- ann se soprendio ante aquella pregunta.

-es que no se si estoy lista para eso, no se nada acerca de cómo complacerlo, ni siquiera se como besarlo-mientras mas lo pensaba mas desastrosa le parecía la idea.

-sakuno no pienses tanto en eso piensa en que será romántico y especial, puesto que el príncipe ha sido tu primer amor-

-tu no sabes cómo es el ann. Es seco y un tosco,-respondio recordando su pequeña charla anterior.

-podrá ser tosco y seco pero es el primero que hace temblar tu cuerpo y altera tus emociones sakuno-dijo ann con una sonrisa al ver el rostro sonrojado de su amiga ante aquello.

-simplemente has algo sakuno antes de q la boda termine durante la recepción toma suficiente vino, eso te ayudara a que tu pudor y tus inseguridades bajen a la hora de estar con el- dijo ann segura de aquello, lo había visto antes en bodas comunes.

-estas segura de que eso ayudara no soy muy buena con el vino ann- respondió sakuno con un gesto de duda, era loco pero razonable.

-eso hare ann gracias amiga-respondió abrazando a una sonriente ann.

-de nada sakuno ahora sal de alli antes de que te arrugues- dijo con risa.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla suave para toparse con un vestido tendido en su cama.

-¿ann este es mi vestido de novia? Pregunto sosteniendo en sus manos un vestido blanco quizás el vestido mas hermoso que haya visto en su vida.

-si sakuno ven tenemos que ponértelo-dijo ella colocándole delicadamente el vestido.

Al terminar se miro en el espejo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. El vestido era hermoso, de un color blanco perla con un ligero escote no muy pronunciado en forma de corazón ajustado en la cintura y suelto hacia abajo con retazos de tela que caían mostrando ambas piernas y que se movían con el viento largos a forma de cola que se arrastraba con elegancia. Sencillo pero muy fino.

-sakuno te ves hermosa con ese vestido- decía ann mirándolo con admiración a su lado.

-lo se es bellísimo ann, aunque el escote es algo pronunciado pero esta bien-dijo dando vueltas para ver como se movía su vestido.

-te ves hermosa hija-.

Ambas voltearon para ver al rey que miraba casi con lagrimas en los ojos a sakuno.

-casi igual a tu madre el dia que me case con ella- dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella, la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo.

-gracias padre- respondió sakuno estrechándolo más entre sus brazos.

-vine a darte un tesoro familiar hija, algo que tu madre quería que tuvieras este día-dijo su padre sentándola frente al espejo de su tocador.

Su padre saco de su bolsillo un gran medallón con un rubí enredado entre ligeras ramas de plata bellamente pulido y llamativo.

-tu madre lo tuvo y tu abuela antes de ella-dijo el rey colocándoselo, me dijo que te lo entregara cuando dieras este gran paso.

Sakuno lo tomo en su cuello y sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas. Aquello era lo único que había heredado de su madre algo que era a partir de ahora de mucho valor.

-gracias papa esto significa mucho para mi-dijo ella abrazándolo de nuevo.

-bueno me retiro para que termines de prepararte- dijo este retirándose.

-sakuno es un medallón precioso combina con tus ojos y tu cabello definitivamente le da un toque especial. Decía ann mientras cepillaba su cabello. Agarrándolo con ganchos de un lado recogido ligeramente.

-ya estas lista sakuno- estas preciosa decía ann.

-estoy muy nerviosa ann pero debo cumplir con mi deber, vamos tengo que casarme-dijo con decisión saliendo de la recamara principal acompañada de ann.

…..

-tengo que admitir que no me gusta para nada esta vestido así- tenía demasiada ropa, al menos mas de la que podía soportar.

-es tu traje de gala novio-dijo momoshiro gracioso. – ryoma se que estas nervioso pero no le eches la culpa a la ropa- rio.

-no esta en mi naturaleza estar nervioso, detesto las reuniones tan formales lo sabes- estaba enervante desde que se levanto de la cama. Simplemente no le apetecía nada.

-vamos príncipe, afloja ese ceño, no queremos que la novia salga corriendo al ver esa cara-.

-no estoy de humor para chistes bobos- se volteo hacia a el para que le acomodara las pieles.

Tenía el clásico traje de la realeza de su reino. Un atuendo elegante con una capa de pieles que lo cubría muy varonil y pesado.

-no estés molesto conmigo porque hoy pierdes tu libertad- sonrió su amigo ayudándolo.

Quiso reir con ese comentario.

-no la perderé, mi vida seguirá igual como hasta ahora- estaba loco si pensaba dejar que algo cambiase por esa chiquilla.

-si tu lo dices- lo conocía sabia que nada sería igual después de ese día.

Unas trompetas se oyeron al fondo y lo supo. Ya estaba iniciando.

-creo que solicitan tu presencia ryoma-.

-si ya lo se vamos amigo, tengo una actuación que dar- dijo con cinismo para salir por la puerta hasta el gran jardín principal.

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver cuanta gente se encontraba allí- habían cerca de 300 personas.

-pero acaso piensan que esto es un circo, que hace toda esta gente aquí-dijo por lo bajo. Todo l maldito reino estaba allí.

- ¡príncipe ryoma!-el rey lo llamaba a lo lejos rodeado de un grupo de personas muy elegantemente vestidas.

No tenía tiempo para hacer relaciones con la gente solo quería casarse e irse de allí, pero así eran las cosas en su mundo los contactos y personas importante que conociera le servirían de algo en algún momento.

Se dirigió allí seguido de momoshiro y tuvo el placer de ver como las "señoritas" allí presentes, lo desnudaban con la mirada. Unas completas descaradas. Sonrió para si mismo al oír comentarios como: -que suerte tiene la princesa- -ojala yo estuviera en su lugar- o –esa niña no podrá con tal espécimen de hombre.

Rio para si mismo. Hablo y escucho halagos por parte de los duques y marqueses. Hasta que las trompetas lo salvaron de su martirio al darse cuenta que la novia hacia entrada al jardín.

Se dirigió hasta la pequeña capilla adornada de rosas seguido de toda la guardia que le quedaba ordenadamente formados.

Su mirada voló a las dos grandes puertas que se abrían para mostrar a sakuno y a su padre. La luz del sol lo segó por un momento pero luego la vio.

Lucia hermosa sin duda la mujer más hermosa de toda la boda. Se deleito de cómo su cuerpo se veía con ese fino vestido de la vista que le daba de sus delicados hombros y pechos.

-príncipe en tus manos dejo a mi única hija espero que la puedas hacer feliz-y dicho esto el rey entrego la mano de sakuno la cual tomo enseguida todavía sin poder dejar de verla.

-sus manos, piernas todo en ella temblaba de manera incontrolable.- ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan nerviosa?- y al ver como ryoma la miraba la había puesto peor aun.

-Queridos hermanos. Estamos hoy aquí para unir no solo dos vidas, sino también dos almas…

Estaba concentrada en la cara del sacerdote cuando una frase la dejo helada.

-estas hermosa-dijo susurrando por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo.

Sakuno lo miro sorprendida y su rostro se encendió al ver como la miraba descaradamente.

-podrías dejar de mirarme así es descortés- respondió firme sin dejarse intimidar.

- solo admiro tu cuerpo que se ve perfecto en ese hermoso vestido. Respondió volteando la mirada.

-deberías mirar al sacerdote no a mi al menos hazlo por respeto.-respondió ella.

-al sacerdote no lo quiero desvestir querida- respondió ryoma con una ligera risa.

-eres un…- pero no pudo terminar de responder.

¿Príncipe ryoma acepta a la princesa sakuno como su esposa?

-acepto-respondio ryoma claro y preciso mirándola.

-¿princesa sakuno acepta a ryoma como su esposo?

-acepto- lo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo.

-ya viene la parte que mas detestas ryoma eres libre de fingir esto-dijo sakuno venenosamente.

- y ahora lo declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

No le dio tiempo de voltearse siquiera, las manos de ryoma la sujetaban fuertemente de la cintura. Y con una posesión voraz clavo sus labios en los de ella.

-se quedo atónita ante aquel acto, y solo se dejo llevar al sentir sus labios.

El carraspeo del rey los devolvió a la realidad.

-dios ese hombre no conocía limites-

Sakuno enseguida volteo la mirada para ver el rostro de una muy. Sonrojada ann la cual la lleno de vergüenza.

-¿qué te pasa como puedes hacer eso frente a toda esta gente?- pregunto alterada su vergüenza estaba al límite.

-no me importa la gente solo quería probar tus labios- en realidad quería probarte entera – pensó.

Caminaban hacia el castillo mientras todos aplaudían gritaban. Tanto alboroto por una boda es de locos.

El banquete después de la boda era para celebrar la pareja estaba sentada al frente mientras todos bebían comían y bailaban. Sakuno se acordó del consejo de ann y comenzó a tomar vino.

-sakuno para de tomar vino tu no estás acostumbrada- le rey le había contado varis copas y sabia que su hija no tenía experiencia con el licor.

Se sentía mareada enormemente, todo le daba vueltas, había empezado a tomar para olvidar la pena vividas momentos antes. Pero ya nada importaba solo quería bailar.

-déjame padre es mi boda y quiero bailar- respondí cogiendo a ann de una mano para bailar con ella.

¿-sakuno te encuentras bien?-ann se había dado cuenta de las copas que se había tomado. Nunca había visto a sakuno asi.

Saltaba aplaudía y bailaba al ritmo de la música. Se sentía bien sin preocupaciones con mas energía de la habitual. Al fin se liberaba de todo lo que la ataba. Su padre el castillo las sirvientas y institutrices de todo..

-¿tu esposa al parecer está muy feliz no ryoma?-decía momoshiro a ryoma. Ambos observando a su nueva reina moviéndose al compas de la música.

Ryoma no oía a momoshiro su atención la tenia completamente sakuno, tenía que admitir que ver a su esposa borracha el día de su boda no se lo esperaba. Pero se veía feliz y eso era suficiente para él.

-esta liberándose de todo el estrés que tenia, quizás yo debería hacer lo mismo también-dijo ryoma.

Sakuno bailaba junto con ann riendo hasta que vio a ryoma. Sin pensarlo fue hasta a él y lo tomo de la mano.

-ven a bailar o¿ no sabe rey de reyes?-lo reto con una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro.

-no bailo sakuno prefiero ver a otras personas como tu haciéndolo- respondió con un gesto sonriendo al ver el mohín de niña pequeña que tenia.

-bien tú te lo pierdes...-le dijo y se dirigió a momoshiro.-vamos grandote apuesto a que si sabes bailar- lo agarro y se llevo a un emocionado momoshiro al centro. Ante la mirada atónita de ryoma.

Momoshiro comenzó a bailar al compas de la música con sakuno muy sonriente.

-no debería estar bailando con usted mylaidy ahora es mi reina. No es correcto-momoshiro hacia caso a su ética y a la mirada asesina que royma le estaba propinando.

-¿momo te llamas cierto?, ve momo soy tu reina sí, pero olvida las formalidades- le decía sonriendo. Se dio cuenta de cómo el subordinado de su esposo miraba a ann con detenimiento y sin pensarlo lo empujo hacia ella haciendo que bailaran. Sonrió libremente ante la mirada perdida de ann que ahora bailaba con momo.

-la estaba pensando muy bien tomo otras dos copas y siguió bailando libremente dando vueltas y aplaudiendo.

Su vista se desvió al ver hacia afuera por un ventanal y distinguir a un hombre vestido de negro que se acercaba a ella lentamente. Su vista se distorsiono al no verlo al paso de un segundo comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente y se alerto al verlo al lado de su padre muy cerca.

-padre- susurro. Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas con aquella imagen en su cabeza, todo se volvió negro de repente.


	12. furia

Queridas lectoras, me disculpo nuevamente por actualizar tan tarde, merezco sus regaños jajaja espero que les guste este cap ya saben comenten y dejen sus reviews que me dan ánimos para seguir esta grandiosa historia.

Capitulo 12.

Avance.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cuerpo y su cabeza dolían como nunca.- Dios que terrible dolor, -se toco las sienes circularmente tratando de apaciguarlo. Aun recordaba algunos fragmentos de su boda y su beso con ryoma… pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas al recordar la fuerza de su beso. Se rozo los labios con sus dedos recordando el momento, ese había sido su segundo beso y había sido asombroso.

Se sentó en la gran cama con dificultad todo su ser daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaría ann? La escasa luz le hacía imposible observar alrededor, a pasos torpes se acerco a la puerta guiada por el ruido de la gente y las copas chocando, al parecer la fiesta no había acabado. Suspiro cansada, ya había tenido_ suficiente_ por esta noche.

-será mejor darme un baño- pensó caminando hacia su bañera, el olor a licor y a comida estaban impregnados en ella al igual que el sudor, su cabello totalmente enmarañado, no definitivamente no podía dormir así.

Deslizo su vestido por sus hombros hasta el suelo y se introdujo lentamente en el agua cerrando los ojos con un suspiro.

-oh si no hay nada mejor que esto- susurro.

…

-me largo- dijo al hombre a su lado antes de coger escaleras arriba sin esperar a una respuesta de su amigo.

-príncipe espere- el rey se había parado para decirle algo. ¿_Qué quiere ahora?_

-sé que es incomodo hablar de esto con usted, pero quisiera pedirle un favor- se revolvía las manos con vergüenza mientras dejaba salir cada palabra.

Rolo los ojos con cansancio.- si su majestad puede decirme cual es su inquietud- no podía darse el lujo de ser altanero.

-¿podría por favor no tocar a sakuno esta noche? Sé que es su noche de bodas pero temo por su salud después de su desmayo hace unas horas-concluyo.

Una ceja se alzo ante tal petición. _¡Ja¡ le prohibía a EL estar con su esposa_. Pero que le pasaba al panzón. Aunque su preocupación por el desmayo de sakuno también estaba presente. _¿Y si era otro motivo? A lo mejor la princesita había perdido su virtud con otro hombre y su padre quería ocultarlo. _Tal pasamiento lo hizo hervir de rabia. ¿Por qué era tan importante su virginidad para el ahora?

-intentare cumplir su petición mi rey, pero ¿es por ese desmayo su preocupación o por alguno más grave?-pregunto con la mayor intención, si sus pensamientos eran ciertos ardería… Aun más.

-príncipe, jamás le mentiría sakuno es una niña y jamás ha tenido contacto con ningún hombre fuera de estas murallas- reclamo molesto el rey.

-quiso reír, su mandíbula se tenso ¿_acaso pensaba que era tonto_? Y sin más se dirigió a las escaleras sin responder.

Mil y una maldiciones se le pasaron por la cabeza escalón por escalón. Diviso la puerta de la habitación de su esposa a donde la había llevado hace unas horas cuando se desmayo.

_-no vayas allí, ve directo a tus aposentos- _pensó.

-joder- dijo sin poderlo evitar tenía que verla no podía quedarse con la duda de su virginidad. Enojado y con el orgullo herido se dirigió a la recamara.

Entro de golpe, sin tocar y la vio.

Sakuno estaba de pie mostrándole toda su espalda fina y su pequeño pero perfecto trasero.

_Joder joder y mil veces joder. Porque demonios tenía que ser tan terco. _

Maldijo en voz baja al verla allí desnuda a su merced. Se veía tan hermosa

No estaba consciente de sus acciones hasta que la tuvotan cerca a un centímetro de su cuerpo, y aspiro el dulce aroma de su cabello.

No se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba en su habitación hasta que sintió una tibia pero agitada respiración en su oído. Asustada se giro para encontrarse con unos perfectos ojos ámbares que la miraban con deseo.

-¿ryoma? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto agitada, sentía como sus latidos iban en aumento con la cercanía de él.

-hueles delicioso-cerro los ojos para aspirar de nuevo el aroma de sakuno que temblaba enfrente de el.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al oír tal comentario, sin poder evitarlo trato de huir a su cama para cubrirse con algo. Pero unas fuertes manos la detuvieron.

Al ver su intención, ryoma la agarro de las muñecas y la golpeo con toda su fuerza contra la fría pared.

Sakuno gimió por el fuerte golpe que la dejo sin aire. Intento zafarse de su forzado agarre sin éxito ryoma era 10 veces más fuerte.

-¿porque tanto miedo princesa? Ahh ya lo sé ¡tienes miedo a que me entere de tu secretito verdad!- grito furioso apretando mas sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas, su orgullo estaba herido no podía pensar no con el alcohol en su sistema.

-Por favor ryoma suéltame me lastimas- rogo ella el miedo la consumía al verlo en ese estado, furioso y con aliento a alcohol.

¿Porque le dolía que ella lo rechazara?¿porque le dolía que ella hubiese sido de otro y no de el?

-eres una zorra como cualquier otra con la que he estado tener una corona no te hace menos perra- escupió viéndola con asco.- No te escaparas de mí, me tendrás en tu interior y sentirás a un verdadero hombre dentro de ti-.

Sakuno amplio los ojos con terror ante sus palabras ¿acaso el pensaba violarla?. Pero que le ocurría porque decía todas esas cosas. Sintió la fría presión de unos labios sobre los suyos y el pánico la invadió.

Ryoma la beso con fiereza no pudo aguantar más su excitación llevo sus manos rusticas a sus senos y empezó a masajearlos con fuerza.

Sakuno gimió de dolor cuando modio su delicado cuello.

-detente, detente por favorr ryoma por favor para…- susurraba llorando. Estaba asustada más de lo que había estado jamás.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso él había sido más delicado? Dijo con burla mientras apretaba con fuerza su seno.

Sakuno temblaba el tono de voz de ryoma se volvía mas y mas agresivo escupía cada palabra.

-¿pero qué dices? ¿de qué otro hablas? - exclamaba ella cada vez mas aterrada. A que se refería el.

-ya te enseñare de que hablo- dijo el volteándola contra su pared colocando su erección contra su trasero mientras ella no podía verlo.

-¡ayuda ayuda!.. Por favor...- gritaba presa del miedo y el pánico. –no quiero ryoma, no quiero que mi primera vez sea así- su voz estaba apagada rendida y sin fuerzas, pero trataría de hacerlo entrar en razón. –por favor yo... Nunca he estado con ningún hombre –termino.

- ryoma volteo su cuerpo contra él, y sujeto su cara con la mano, vio sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, que lo miraban con miedo y como trataba de cubrirse con sus manos su cuerpo desnudo. y cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer.

Sin decir una palabra salió de la recamara. Cerrando la puerta tras de si. Sakuno solo lo miro irse y soltó a llorar cuando la puerta se cerró. Sintiéndose humillada y sucia. -¿Por qué, porque el hombre q amaba le hacía eso?- pensaba en medio del llanto. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de despertar y que aquello solo hubiese sido una pesadilla

…

Ryoma cerró la puerta tras de si. Lleno de ira.

-¡_eres un completo imbécil¡ la lastimaste por una simple duda acerca de su virginidad.-_se reprocho mentalmente. El nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Y escogió el peor momento para hacerlo. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía terriblemente mal por hacerle daño a alguien.

-heyy ryoma. Que tal- decía un ebrio momo abriendo la puerta completamente ebrio.

-no molestes momo no estoy de humor- respondió sin mirarlo no quería que se diese cuenta de su estado. No se lo perdonaría si sakuno no quisiera verlo de nuevo después de esa noche.

-disculpame sakuno – susurro. Antes de irse al establo.

…

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que quería. Los rayos del sol pegaban en su cara, abrió los ojos perezosamente e intento reincorporarse, el cuerpo entero le dolía terriblemente debido a que paso la noche entera en el suelo frio. Se acaricio a si misma para alejar al frio recordando con tristeza los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo ,debía reincorporarse antes de que ann llegara o se enteraría de que algo le pasaba.

-princesa buenos días- susurro ann con voz cantarina entrando por la puerta. Con el desayuno en manos.

No respondió al alegre saludo de su sirvienta. Al parecer había tenido una gran noche. –hola ann-susurro sin verla.- por favor búscame un vestido manga larga ligero no tengo ganas de salir hoy-dijo ella cubriéndose apenas volteando para dirigirle una sonrisa.

-¿sakuno pero que te paso?-exclamo al ver sus ojos y labios hinchados.

-naaadaa ann es solo que no dormí muy bien anoche-dijo rozándose los ojos. Sin saber que sus muñecas con marcas violetas debido al agarre de ryoma.

-sakunoo¿ porque tienes las muñecas lastimadas?-dijo esta vez caminando hacia ella para agarrar sus manos entre las suyas.

-es que… ryoma el pues.. Aprieta un poco fuerte- dijo sonriéndole convenciéndole de que era un accidente.

Ann solo la miro dudosa y la ayudo a vestirse, la fuerza bruta del príncipe era conocida pero jamás pensó que la aplicaría en sakuno.

-ann necesito tomar aire fresco- dijo por fin no iba a dejar que nadie sospechara de aquello. Aun que todavía no se explicaba el porqué la reacción de ryoma.

Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad pregunto.

-ann ¿Dónde se encuentra el , ryoma ?

-mmm. Escuche que desde anoche se encuentra en el establo, y ningún hombre ni siquiera los de su guardia se atreve molestarlo.

No pudo evitar preocuparse ¿Qué estaría haciendo allí encerrado toda la noche? ¿Estaría bien?.

-el rey dijo que acomodara tu equipaje partimos con el atardecer- exclamo ann con tristeza, -me da mucha pena dejar este reino. Es mi hogar-. Susurro.

-ann si no quieres venir conmigo no te obligare sabes que no lo haría- sakuno se acerco a ella y le abrazo.

-pero quiero ir contigo, aunque solo seré una carga en tu castillo- exclamo la rubia con pesar.

-ann pero que dices, si tu eres como mi hermana, la única persona que me comprende en este sitio, no sé qué haría sin ti en mi vida.- dijo sakuno abrazándola fuertemente. si ann no quería ir no la obligaría no era como su padre.

-gracias sakuno pero estamos juntas desde niñas y quiero que estemos asi el mayor tiempo posible.

Ambas sonrieron y salieron de la habitación, necesitaban charlas acerca de los preparativos y otras cosas.

Al pasar cerca del establo pudo ver a dos hombres de la guardia de ryoma uno a cada lado de la puertas del establo.

Con algo de temor se acerco a preguntar. y se aterro al oír fuertes golpes que provenían del interior.

-déjenme pasar- exclamo preocupada de lo que su ahora esposo estuviera haciendo allí dentro.

- lo lamento princesa pero tenemos ordenes de que nadie pase- dijo con sarcasmo uno de los hombres.

-soy su esposa tengo derecho a ver qué es lo que está sucediendo ¿o se les olvida que este es mi reino?-dijo firme mirando a ambos hombres. Sorprendida de lo bien que le salió eso.

Los hombres se apartaron dándole la razón. Abrió lentamente las puertas con algo de temor.

Y ahí estaba el lleno de sudor con el pantalón del día anterior, encestando velozmente puñetazos y patadas llenas de furia a la pared, observo el resto de su ropa rasgada en una esquina y vio con horror como sus manos y pies estaban cubiertos de sangre que goteaba a la grama debajo de sus pies.

-¡ryoma!- exclamo acercándose. El volteo mirándola con asombro. Y luego paso su vista más atrás a los dos hombres que aun estaban en la puerta.

-¿acaso mis órdenes no fueron claras?,! dije que nadie debía pasar inútiles¡- escupió dirigiéndose hacia ellos pero un ligero cuerpo delgado se atravesó en su camino.

-dejennos- dijo tajante sakuno a los dos guardias sin mirarlos. Los cuales obedecieron y se fueron de allí.

Ryoma la miro con furia.

-¿quién te crees que eres para desacreditarme en frente de mis guardias de esa manera?- exclamo furioso y a la vez asombrado del cambio de sakuno. –Debería golpearte por eso- dijo volteándose de nuevo hacia la pared para reiniciar los duros golpes.

Sakuno más molesta que herida se atravesó de nuevo por sentirse ignorada.

-mira como estas,¿ acaso no ves que te haces daño?-susurro mirando sus manos ensangrentadas. –Déjame ver- dijo tratando de tocar sus manos, que el retiro rápidamente.

-esto no significa nada, ni lo siento-dijo sin emoción alguna. El dolor nunca le había afectado.

-¿cómo vas a sentirlo? – exclamo ella alterada! Tienes las manos destrozadas ¡.

Ryoma solo se sentó tratando de clamarse interiormente. Estaba calmado al ver que ella le hablaba.

-discúlpame sakuno, fui .. un idiota-susurro mirando al suelo consciente de que le debía aquella palabra.

-oh ryoma- ella se sentó a su lado, no podía molestarse con él, la había herido pero con esas palabras no podía negarse. El era su esposo y lo amaba.

El se enderezo mientras ella revisaba sus manos. –¿ Por qué haces esto?-dijo con dolor- porque ¿te lastimas así?-.

-porque no tengo otra manera de distraerme princesa. Respondió mirándola. Viendo como se preocupaba por el, su mirada se desvió a sus muñecas llenas de moretones llenándolo de culpa. –no las toques mas te llenaras ese vestido de sangre-dijo con la mandíbula tiesa.

-iré por agua para limpiarte- dijo dándose la vuelta. Sin escuchar esto último. Volvió con un balde de agua y empezó a limpiarle. con sumo cuidado para no dañarlo más de lo que estaba.

El solo la observaba dejándola hacer, sin poder creer que después de haberla herido como lo hizo se preocupara por él.

Sakuno rasgo su vestido y envolvió la tela en las lastimadas manos- bueno eso bastara por ahora- pero tiene que verte un medico ryoma-. Dijo todavía mirándole las manos. Era realmente impresionante su resistencia.

-no te sorprendas he aguantado cosas peores, esto no es nada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella solo lo miro y sonrió apenas en una mueca.

-así que esto hiciste toda la noche, golpear la pared- dijo con sarcasmo.

-no tenía nada mejor que hacer- dijo levantándose, para dirigirse a la puerta. –y sakuno, as seas mi esposa, no vuelvas a violar mis órdenes de nuevo- dijo más tranquilo de lo que planeo.-podria lastimarte- termino saliendo del establo, toda la furia que tenía hace apenas horas atrás se había agotado dando paso al cansancio.

Sakuno solo se quedo allí, sentada tratando de adaptarse al nuevo carácter de su esposo muy peculiar.

-¡princesa¡ se encuentra bien? ¿la golpeo ?-un alterado y preocupado oji violeta, que se dirigía hacia ella casi corriendo.

-si estoy bien que pasa-. Pregunto confusa debido a tanta preocupación.

se giro un poco apara ver a una preocupada ann y al joven de ojos violetas que le ofrecía una mano sonriendo.

-¿princesa está bien? llame al joven momoshiro cuando vi el estado del príncipe temía por su seguridad-se disculpo una preocupada ann.

-si estoy bien ann, nada paso solo tengo un poco de frio-. – dijo haciendo fricción en sus brazos para alejar el frio.

-si nada paso princesa puedo preguntar ¿Cómo se hizo esos moretones en las muñecas?-dijo momoshiro con el rostro serio, sabia quien lo había hecho. Ambos dirigieron su mirada a sakuno esperando una respuesta.

-no es lo que parece, el no se sentía bien, tenias que verlo con las manos destrozadas encestando golpes en la pared. Miren aun están las marcas- dijo en su defensa mirando la pared.

Ann miraba horrorizada, y momoshiro solo miraba impasible.

-joven momoshiro,¿ el se hace daño así seguido?-pregunto sakuno curiosa de saber.

-no es de mi incumbencia decir eso, mi lady pero, el solo lo hace cuando se siente terriblemente furioso- respondió en voz baja.

-las buscare a la hora de partida, hasta haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del establo.

-ya veo…¡joven momoshiro!-grito.

El susodicho volteo, y ella se acerco a él para decirle con una sonrisa dolida.-si hayas una forma de que pueda ayudarlo por favor házmelo saber-. Momoshiro solo inclino la cabeza en gesto de asentimiento y se retiro.

-sakuno vamos, tenemos que despedirnos-ann se acerco para reconfortarla.

-si ann vamos- suspiro saliendo derrotada del establo.

…..

-ryoma puedo preguntar porque- dijo momoshiro mirándolo fijamente.

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones- replico.

-¿acaso estás loco? Vi sus marcas apenas tienes un día de casado y ¡ya la maltratas! Nunca pensé que harías algo así con una mujer-exclamo furioso, tenía moral y esa moral desacreditaba a cualquiera que le pegara a una mujer, así fuera su rey.

-¡no lo hice a propósito joder! ¡Estaba enojado y no medí las consecuencias!- grito también alterado.

-¿Por qué te enojaste con ella? ¡Que te hizo! ¿fue porque bailo conmigo? Si fue por eso me hubieras castigado a mi.- recrimino.

-¡no digas estupideces momoshiro! Creí que ella ya no era virgen debido a un comentario de su padre y la duda me invadió no pude controlarme-respondió mirando hacia otro lado poniendo su culpa sobre su orgullo.

-¿y desde cuando te importa la pureza de una mujer? recuerdo muy bien que cuando querías una solo la tomabas y ya,_ te dejo todas esas formalidades a ti momoshiro-_dijo imitando su voz con rabia.

-¡la de ella si me importa, es mía!-grito furioso llegando hasta momo y mirándolo con furia.

-esa reacción no la esperaba, ¿ryoma acaso tu?-pregunto casi sin quererlo-no eso no puede ser-.

-¡no digas estupideces! como piensas que estaré interesado en una mocosa como ella?-dijo con burla aunque dudando de sus palabras.

_No ryoma tu no sientes nada por ella, solo es formalismo estúpido, ella es tuya no importa quien diga lo contrario ya es tu mujer, tu no sientes nada por ella. ¿Pero porque me hace perder el control de esa manera?. No puedo controlarme al tenerla cerca. no deseo hacerle daño de nuevo._

-no por supuesto que no-dijo momoshiro negando con la cabeza, ryoma no era de sentimientos eso lo sabía perfectamente.

-ve a ducharte y cámbiate ya arregle todo para nuestra ida- dijo momoshiro dando vuelta pensativo y más confuso aun por las reacciones de ryoma y su conversación. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formo en sus labios.

-ryoma caíste antes de lo que yo esperaba- pensó mientras reía dirigiéndose al salón real.

Ryoma se quito su pantalón y se introdujo en el agua tibia de la bañera cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por el tibio contacto con el agua, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior, tenerla así, cerca y desnuda la sensación de sus labios carnosos sobre los suyos y la suavidad de su piel en conjunto con la ira de la duda casi lo hacen cometer una locura.

No pudo evitar maldecir al ver como su cuerpo respondía, y su miembro palpitaba. Se miro las manos todavía vendadas con tela de su vestido y las marcas de sus muñecas hechas por el... No lo entendía… porque después de cómo la trato ella lo ayudaba asi, su mirada de dolor y preocupación. Preocupada por él. Se sintió miserable y Su miembro volvió a palpitar.

Gruño._ Sakuno.. No puedo perder el control contigo mi princesa… prefiero cortarme las manos antes de tocarte y hacerte daño de nuevo._

…

_Que les pareció? Ya sé que ryoma sale algo diferente aquí pero el es un barbaro tenia que ponerlo como tal aunque no se olviden de que es sensible solo esta dolido jsajjajaja espero sus review_

_saludos_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 nuevo hogar

…

El viaje hacia su nuevo hogar se hacía a cada momento más largo y tedioso. Ya llevaban cerca de un día y al parecer no estaban ni cerca de llegar. Además no había divisado a ryoma desde que se despidieron de su padre al salir del castillo, se fue con un gran vacío en el corazón al dejarlo solo, después de todo el era la única familia que tenía el y bueno... Ryoma. Sabía que debido al incidente de hace dos días aun estaban algo distanciados, solo rogaba que aquello no los afectara demasiado.

-¿sakuno en que piensas?- ann la miraba preocupada, nada se le escapaba a su amiga.

-tranquila ann son solo nervios por saber con qué nos encontraremos, nada más. Sonrió para ella.

-si lo se yo también estoy igual, sin embargo el frio es bastante pronunciado- ann se cubría con unas gruesas pieles que momoshiro nos había dejado antes de partir.

-ya lo creo ¿nada comparado a nuestro cálido reino cierto?- mencione riendo. Asi se nos paso el tiempo, entre risas llantos y bordados todo para distraernos y no pensar demasiado en el futuro al que tanto temíamos ambas.

-hemos llegado alteza- momo asomo su sonriente rostro por la ventanilla del carruaje para indicarnos que habíamos llegado.

Salimos del carruaje para encontrarnos en la entrada de un gran castillo. –dios mio- menciona ann viendo hacia arriba con asombro-. –¿es enorme cierto?- momoshiro se tiende para tomar su brazo y guiar adentro a una despistada ann.

-bienvenida a mi castillo princesa-escucho su voz profunda justo a mi lado. Me mira y yo solo puedo suspirar. Ese hombre tiene una mirada que me desnuda completamente.

-gracias majestad- respondo tomando su brazo, y le permito guiarme, lo miro una y otra vez pero soy incapaz de saber que esta pensando, ¿estará feliz de regresar?.

Entramos al castillo y ahí un sinfín de gente, sirvientes mirándonos curiosamente que voltean con temor ante la ruda mirada que ryoma les dirige.

-no te ves tan feliz sakuno-menciona empezando a subir las escaleras. Su afirmación me deja fuera de mis pensamientos.

-oh lo estoy solo es cuestión de acostumbrarme- respondo tranquila con una leve sonrisa mientras le sigo escaleras arriba observando todo.

-bien-dijo el al detenerse al frente de una gran habitación con puertas de roble altas, ryoma abre las puertas que se ven sumamente pesadas y me hace una seña para que lo siga al interior. La habitación es amplia con grandes ventanas camino hasta la enorme cama de copete dorado deseando tirarme en ella y saltar, se veía extremadamente cómoda diez o veinte personas cabían allí. Aparte de la cama había un gran espejo de cuerpo completo en una esquina y lo demás eran mueble sencillo nada ostentoso.

-esta es mi habitación, por lo tanto también será la tuya espero que te agrade- dijo ryoma a la vez que se acercaba a ella. Nada será cambiado aquí ¿de acuerdo? La habitación de tu dama esta al final del pasillo, le diré a los sirvientes que suban tu equipaje- sin más salió de la habitación.

Vio la puerta cerrarse y se asomo por una de las altas ventanas, no vio nada más que un valle desoldado y algunos árboles sería difícil, muy difícil acostumbrarse.

…..

Ryoma salió de la habitación deprisa, no quería quedarse más tiempo allí a solas con sakuno y su cama, no podía soportarlo. No compartió su viaje con ella en el carruaje por casi los mismos motivos, desde el día de la boda donde perdió los estribos tan fácilmente sabía que era peligroso estar cerca de ella. Lo hacía perder el control total mente para su ya muy mala suerte.

-lleven el equipaje de mi esposa a mi habitación y ordene todo- ordeno a un par de sirvientas que asintieron y se dirigieron arriba rápidamente.

El tenía que ir ahora con su consejo, a su llegada ya se había nombrado ya como el sucesor de su padre ahora su rey. Aquel bastardo que lo mirara como poca cosa lo enviaría a empalar. Estaban convencidos de que no daría la talla como tal y quién sabe si ya estarían planeando una revuelta en el tiempo que estuvo ausente.

Entro en la gran sala y enseguida los murmullos pararon. Todos se voltearon a verlo y tomaron sus lugares. El primer ministro enseguida se levanto a recibirlo.

-su majestad hemos estado esperando su regreso ansiosos, los negocios con el reino amigo debido a su matrimonio han sido satisfactorios y se nos han abierto puertas de otros reinos que desde luego nos beneficiaran.

-perfecto- respondí aburrido de tanta charla siempre era lo mismo

-y debo admitir su alteza que nuestra reina es realmente una preciosidad la hemos visto y estamos realmente contentos porque uniera su vida con una mujer de sus atributos- dijo el hombre agitando sus palabras con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro. Eso fue todo. Camino despacio hacia el hombre que no sabía muy bien qué papel jugaba en su consejo pero muy poco le importaba. Llego hasta el mirándolo furioso al momento en que clavaba un cuchillo en la mesa en frente de el.

-ves esto- dije sujetando el mango del cuchillo mientras lo acariciaba, -esto te cortara las bolas si vuelves a hablarme de ella de la forma en que lo hiciste- dije mirándolo amenazadora mente su deber era estar mirando papeles no a los atributos de SU prometida.

-¿quedo claro para todos?- dije alzando la voz, la misma advertencia va para cualquier otro que haga un comentario parecido.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto un cauteloso momoshiro entrando por la puerta.

-solo estábamos discutiendo unos asuntos ya concluí aquí- dije queriendo salir lo más rápido posible de allí. Salí con momoshiro a mis espaldas siguiéndome de cerca.

-¿qué paso ahí ryoma?- pregunto mirándome mientras caminábamos.

-el lengua floja dijo un comentario nada agradable a mis oídos de los atributos de mi esposa-dije con rabia recordando las palabras del hombre. –y tuve que darle un ligera advertencia-concluí mirando a momoshiro que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. -¿qué? ¿Acaso está mal?-pregunte dirigiéndome al campo de entrenamiento.

-no para nada es bueno saber que eres tan sobreprotector con tu mujer son pocas las que poseen tales bellezas en este reino- mire con un gesto atemorizante a momoshiro que automáticamente rio. –no lo malpienses no estaba pensando en los atributos de mi reina, tengo a una doncella cuyas curvas me entretienen mas- respondió desviando la mirada. Una sonrisa retorcida se asomo por mi rostro momoshiro estaba perdido ya lo sabía.

-y bien ¿que hacemos en el campo de entrenamiento? ¿No deberías estar pasando tiempo de calidad o dándole un tour a tu esposa?- momoshiro se hallaba perplejo

-lo hiciera pero no puedo estar cerca de ella momo, o almenos no hasta q mi polla se quede en su sitio tranquila y mi mente deje de imaginarla desnuda-respondí encestando un golpe en un saco guindado del techo-. –Me siento como si tuviera quince años de nuevo, joder- otro golpe.

-pero es tu esposa ¿puedes tenerla o no?-pregunto el oji violeta mientras se dejaba caer perezosamente en el suelo a una distancia racionable.

-puedo pero no creo que sea el momento eso es todo-respondí tajante sin más comentarios continúe dejando que los golpes se llevaran todos mis pensamientos. "pensar" no era una opción en esos momentos.

…..

Pasada la tarde ya era casi la hora de la cena. Transcurrió el tiempo demasiado rápido charlando con ann y dando un paseo por los interminables pasillos del castillo. Es curioso como no se encontró a ryoma en ningún momento.

-majestad la cena está servida- nombro una sirvienta al entrar en la recamara donde hablaba animadamente con ann. –gracias enseguida bajamos ¿el príncipe ryoma ya se encuentra allí?- pregunte de repente y no se me paso por alto la mirada rencorosa que me devolvió al momento de su respuesta, -no el debe estar entrenando sin embargo casi nunca cena-. Respondió la odiosa mujer y salió de la habitación con una reverencia.

-viste eso- pregunte atónita –casi te come-respondió ann riendo.

-Sin embargo había mucha acidez en su mirada- dije preocupada.

-me imagino que esta celosa sakuno, tu esposo luce como un dios despiadado y es solo tuyo, cualquiera estaría celosa de tener semejante espécimen de hombre.

-basta ann- dije sonrojándome en extremo mientras una risita nerviosa se me escapaba.

-sakuno se que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que deberías prepararte para estar con él, después de todo el día de la boda no sucedió nada porque te desmayaste ¿cierto?-

Ann hizo que los recuerdos de aquella noche volvieran, y un estremecimiento me recorrió. Era cierto que no había estado con él y que el momento pronto llegaría, pero temía que ryoma tomara de nuevo aquella actitud hosca y brutal provocándole solo dolor. Ella quería a un hombre que la acariciara que la mimara pero sabía perfectamente que él no era ese hombre, no creía que fuera capaz de dar tales muestras de afecto. No por supuesto que no a quien engañaba.

-si creo que si-respondí por fin con el miedo a flor de piel ¿y si él buscaba eso esta noche? ¿Qué haría?. Correr podría ser una opción.

-el te tratara bien sakuno. He visto la mirada en sus ojos cuando te ve- respondió ann con una sonrisa.

-lo se ann gracias-respondí con nerviosismo no sabía nada de relaciones entre hombres y mujeres ann era tan huérfana de madre como ella y no habían tenido a nadie que les mencionara siquiera el tema.

-bueno ya es tarde me iré antes de tu dios sexy aparezca y me cache aquí- dijo mientras se apuraba a salir de la habitación. –buenas noches sakuno descansa- dijo esto último cerrando la puerta.

-descansa también ann- respondí. Y me asome por la puerta, el pasillo estaba tan desolado que me aterro salir.

Sin más nada que hacer solo me acuesto en la cama en espera de ryoma me gustaría charlar con el conocerlo más a fondo. –El tiempo lo dirá- me digo a mi misma mirando e techo blanco y mis parpados se cierran lentamente.

…

Ryoma termino mas tarde de lo habitual su entrenamiento. Se sentía tensado y miro sus músculos recién ejercitados, y el gran moretón que se extendía por su costado de un golpe que recibió de vuelta por parte del saco almenos había logrado sacarse a sakuno un buen rato de la mente. Subió las escaleras con la promesa de una relajante ducha para luego una siesta considerable, el jamás dormía solo descansaba.

Entro en la habitación a oscuras y observo a sakuno tendida en su cama. Mierda… se le había olvidado que ella estaba en su habitación, en realidad era la primera mujer que pisaba su alcoba. La vio tendida en la colcha blanca extendida de brazos y sus piernas juntas, su cabello vino desparramado en la almohada y sus labios cerezas entre abiertos mientras pausadas exhalaciones salían de ellos, su cuerpo cubierto por la prenda de dormir blanca casi transparente y la luna reflejaban su piel blanca y exquisita para sus ojos. Era una vista que definitivamente recordaría y su polla estuvo de acuerdo ya que con solo mirarla reacciono instantáneamente. –Mierda- dijo para sus adentros necesitaba una ducha fría ya y estrangular dura y largamente a su amigo durante quizás toda la noche para quitarse el repentino calor que recorría su cuerpo.

Volteando la mirada de la muy tentadora sakuno en su cama se quito la camisa y los pantalones para entrar al cuarto de baño. Encendió una vela y se dirigia a la ducha cuando una voz lo alerto.

-¿ryoma eres tú?- sakuno se acerco al cuarto de baño con los ojos entrecerrados para ver mejor entre la oscuridad y la tenue luz de la vela.

Ryoma pensó rápidamente sus opciones, lo mejor sería enviarla a la cama mientras no lo miraba de frente, si se volteaba y ella veía su gran erección se asustaría y bien sabía que no quería volver a ver una expresión de miedo en su rostro. –estoy bien sakuno vuelve a dormir, solo voy a ducharme y me iré- dijo lo más rudo que pudo posible para alejarla.

Sakuno se había quedado atónita cuando se levanto para asegurarse de que era ryoma el que estaba en el cuarto de baño, pero su mirada se congelo en esa perfecta espalda desnuda que mostraba unos músculos bien trabajos y se sonrojo cuando su mirada bajo inocentemente a su culo. –dios- supiro.

Ryoma se dio la vuelta al oír un suspiro por parte de ella sin pensar mucho en su alegre amigo que estaba bastante despierto.

Sakuno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver aquella parte de su anatomía que parecía tener vida propia. –¡dios mío!- dijo entre asombrada y aterrada. –¿Puedes almenos cubrir eso?-pregunto tratando de taparse los ojos con las manos. Sentía que su rostro estallaría.

Ryoma alzo una ceja ante su repentina timidez. -¿qué? ¿Nunca antes habías visto uno así? – pregunto repentinamente divertido por su reacción infantil.

-¡noo! Por supuesto que no- dijo aun con las manos en los ojos.

Bien si antes estaba dudoso de su virginidad ahora toda duda quedaba en el olvido era virgen sus reacciones hablaban por si solas, de repente una sensación de alegría lo inundo. Lentamente se acerco a ella y cuando estuvo frente a su rostro sonrojado le quito las manos. Quería q ella viera todo de él, quería que conociera su cuerpo como el quería conocer el suyo.

Ella mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

-no hay que temer sakuno- susurro en su oído lentamente cogiendo un mechón de su ondulado cabello en sus manos y aspirando su olor profundamente. –Hueles tan bien- dijo en otro susurro. Y ella abrió los ojos tímida, jamás se cansaría de sus reacciones. Era tan condenadamente atractiva.

Yo. Bueno iré.. a dormir y te dejare bañarte.. dijo en un tartamudeo mientras temblaba y miraba de nuevo a esa parte de el que era extraña para ella.

-bien-respondió el mirándola profundamente, tenía unas enormes ganas de llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor pero no aun, quería que ella estuviera segura de él y de que no la lastimaría.

La vio salir con un ligero temblor mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si. Sonrió torcidamente adoraba ponerla nerviosa. Se ducho un largo… largo rato hasta que estuvo frio otra vez y salió del cuarto de baño vistiendo solo unos pantalones.

Sakuno estaba sentada en la cama, la puerta del baño en frente de ella y escucho mientras el agua corría. Quería dormir pero luego de verlo a él en toda su gloria desnudo y viéndola con tal pasión, algo en su interior despertó y necesito de ryoma, de sus besos y sus caricias. Esperaba nerviosa que el abriera la puerta y la besara apasionadamente.

El salió de la habitación, su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su rostro, y ligeras gotas perladas bajaban por todo su pecho y su duro abdomen desnudo. La miro con sorpresa.

-¿no estabas durmiendo ya?- pregunto y ella solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-duerme sakuno mañana saldremos a conocer el reino necesitar recuperarte del viaje- dijo y se extraño de lo suave y tierno que eso sonó saliendo de su boca. La vio de nuevo esperándolo al borde de la cama y su polla dio un tirón. Necesitaba salir rápido de esa habitación.

Se dirijo a la puerta cuando unos finos brazos se apretaron en su pecho envolviéndolo. Por poco y deja de respirar del suave toque.

-ryoma por favor no te vayas, no me dejes sola –su suplicante voz salía entrecortada de sus labios y sus brazos se apretaron más fuerte. –_Jode_r-. Se volteo lentamente dejándola abrazarlo una respiración forzosa salió de su boca cuando sus pechos rozaron.

-quédate conmigo-rogo mirándolo a los ojos, -tengo miedo de dormir sola aquí- dijo mientras se apretaba a el.

No podía simplemente no podía negarse a esos ojos hipnotizantes que le pedían a gritos que se quedara. –solo quedate y acostémonos hasta que nos durmamos solo dormir porfavor nisiquiera me moveré-. Dijo ella rápidamente.- _Ojala fuera tan sencillo_-.

-Bien- dijo mientras la guiaba hacia la cama y la acostaba luego se acostó él. Mas tenso que un soldado en guardia se tendió mirando al cielo y sakuno se pego a su pecho mientras dejaba su cabeza sobre su corazón una mano lo cubría hasta su costado mientras ella se acurrucaba. Mierda ardería en el infierno por una noche estando allí y sin poder tocarla eso era peor que dejarlo morir de hambre en el invierno. –_es tu esposa hazlo por ella-_ se dijo mentalmente. Seria la primera vez en su puta vida que compartía su cama con una mujer sin poseerla.

-gracias- susurro sakuno antes de quedarse dormida. El solo la observo dormir encantado con su belleza y su piel la abrazo más cerca y ella ronroneo de gusto. Una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro y el también sonrió ahí empezaba su nueva vida con sakuno y no podía estar más encantado con ello.

…

Lo siento por la demora chicas de verdad. Pero es que no había tenido inspiración para este fic y necesitaba un empujocito. Jaja las cosas empiezan bien por ahora vamos a vfer como se va dando la historia no quiero que ryoma sufra tanto tampoco el no es muy paciente jiji y bueno sin mas nos vemos en un prox cap. Espero actualizar pronto


	14. nuevas sensaciones

Capitulo 14

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡demonios!- su cabeza estaba matándole, sin contar con el dolor en la parte inferior de su anatomía que no dejaba de pulsar dolorosamente cada vez que caminaba, recordándole lo muy frustrado que se sentía apenas comenzando la mañana.

Tener a una mujer tan hermosa e indefensa en su cama sin profanar su cuerpo era algo que jamás pensó llegar a tener. Sakuno dormía apaciblemente, restregando contra el todo su cuerpo en sueños, sin saber siquiera el daño que eso le causaba.

-¡hey príncipe!- la voz de momoshiro se hizo aguda para su campo auditivo llegando a irritarle. Bueno en esos momentos de desesperación cualquier cosa lo irritaba.

-¿no tienes mejor mierda que hacer que andar pegando gritos por ahí?- el reclamo al parecer tuvo el efecto contario esperado ya que pudo ver con sorna como en la cara de momo aparecía una reluciente sonrisa.

-¿tenemos este mal humor tan temprano?- su voz burlona hizo q se detuviera en pleno camino.

-no es de tu incumbencia peste- respondí. Momoshiro no tenía porque enterarse de sus actuales problemas de "deseo", aunque su aun notable erección era aun mas que notable.

-si quieres saber que sucede al campo de entrenamiento. Ahora.-lo rete y como de costumbre no vacilo en acompañarme.

-claro mi rey siempre es de total intriga saber que Lo atormenta aunque ya tengo una idea bastante planteada de lo que es- la curiosidad siempre mataba al gato.

-¿y como se supone que tengas idea de lo que me atormenta?-. momo solo sonrio y respondió.

Anoche me tocaba hacer guardia en el piso superior, las criadas han estado hablando, asustadas acerca de una sombra negra rondando por allí, así que decidí investigar por mi mismo la situación.-

¿Y bien que descubriste?- pregunte sin mostrar ni un poco de interés en el tema. ¿Sombras? ¡Ja!, había vivido rodeado de fantasmas todos los días desde que tenía memoria.

Ni un solo ruido señor- respondió momo mirándome como si fuera algo obvio.

¿Qué quieres decir con ni un solo ruido? Se suponía acaso que una sombra hiciera ruido- reí.

Pase varias veces por su recamara y nada, no escuche gemidos, quejidos, o gritos. Por eso caigo en la terrible conclusión de que nuestro gran y viril rey no ha tenido acción, y por ello anda tan malhumorado desde tempranas horas- concluyo. Mirándome fijamente con cara de imbécil.

Por primera vez en mi vida queria meterle un puño en la garganta para que dejara de decir lo que ya era mas que obvio.

-no sabes nada… al campo ahora.- grite para sacarme de encima sus horrendas conclusiones.

Al llegar al exterior deje que mis pulmones se llenaran del frio viento. Se supone que un guerrero controlaba su mente y su cuerpo para cualquier condición, y para él con un alto conocimiento y práctica en distintas fases de lucha no debería ser ningún problema sacar (al menos por un rato) a la tierna pelirroja que tenia por esposa.

Haciendo un ligero calentamiento concentre toda mi frustración en mi desdichado amigo que me miraba con burla en los ojos.

-vamos ryoma ¿no creo que haya sido tan malo o sí?- pregunto ya listo para empezar.

-¿a qué te refieres con malo?-pregunte de repente saliendo de mis ensoñaciones.

-una o dos noches sin sexo no te mataran.- agrego serio.

-¿desde cuándo eres consejero de parejas? Que yo recuerde el que no puede hablarle a una simple sirvienta para follar eres tu –contraataque. El tono de mi voz debió molestarlo porque su mirada se oscureció.

-no vuelva a llamarla simple sirvienta- dijo acercándose a mí. Excelente justo lo que necesitaba un poco de furia. –llamo a la servidumbre como me plazca, deberías apresurarte a tenerla antes de que otro lo haga por ti- luego de decirlo sentí que fui muy lejos pero ya no había vuelta atrás, sería interesante ver la reacción de momoshiro.

-bueno dudo que otro la tome ya que no es un trozo de carne.- su mirada se fue hacia el balcón, y la seguí para ver unos ojos verdes luminosos que me miraban y a una sonriente sakuno que agitaba su mano dejando ver un poco de su escotado vestido. –pero no tomar ese pedazo de carne mi señor, aun cuando esta tan a la vista si es un completo error- finalizo sonriéndole a sakuno amablemente.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe en la punta del estomago, y volví sentir esa sensación me marcar lo que era mío hasta de momo.

-¡hijo de puta!-grite de furia al reaccionar de una vez a las palabras hechas a mi esposa. Enceste uno tras otro golpes en el abdomen de momoshiro, este no se quedo quito esquivaba y devolvía mis golpes como si de un juego se tratara.

-¡te voy a partir la cara!- dije –pelea como un hombre momoshiro-.

-¿sin piedad?-pregunto inocentemente- poniéndose en posición de combate al fin.- Oh si esto será interesante- dije colocándome en posición también.

Golpes codazos patadas y llaves se llevaron a cabo en nuestro combate sangriento, momoshiro era fuerte y grande sus puñetazos eran potentes y su gancho derecho era fatal. Así que solo lo observaba dejándome llevar por la batalla esquivando sus golpes de vez en cuando haciendo uso de mi aprendida velocidad y estrategia logre sujetarlo por el cuello con una llave y enviarlo de bruces al suelo. Su cara se estrello contra la tierra húmeda.

Sonreí en victoria cuando se quedo en el suelo probablemente adolorido hasta la medula. Me voltee al balcón y sakuno se encontraba en una impresión con la mano en su boca y su ojos en momoshiro.

_-Demonios_- se había olvidado por completo de su presencia. Iba a ir a ver como se encontraba cuando escucho su nombre en su boca a modo de alerta. Su s reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el puño de momoshiro que iba justo a su mandíbula.

-maldito traposo- rei al tiempo que me retorcía de dolor y escupía algo de sangre en el suelo.

- te descuidaste fatalmente a la vista de nuestra hermosa reina y caíste.- contrarresto momo ayudándome a levantar del suelo.

-¡Ryoma!- la voz de sakuno llego pronto a mis oídos y su chillido de preocupación me hizo erguirme para no denotar el dolor punzante en el costado y la cara.

Llego corriendo y se puso junto a mí ahuecando sus manos en mi rostro. Las sentí cálidas y afectivas que tuve que contener mis ganas de abrazarla contra mí por su preocupación. Y luego baje a su escote excesivamente marcado por un vestido turquesa que llevaba. demasiado ligero para el clima que hacia juego con una cinta que estaba trenzada en su pelo. Se veía condenadamente hermosa y… preocupada.

-¿estás bien ryoma? ¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto pero ni siquiera tuve las palabras para responder.

-¿qué tienes puesto?- pregunte aun con mi descarada mirada en sus senos.

- se llama vestido genio, y recuerda que me prometiste ir a ver el reino- dijo con un toque de preocupación en su tono,

Cierto eso lo había dicho y como un imbécil lo había olvidado. –no saldrás vestida así- dije tajante ante la idea de otros hombres apreciando sus pechos . Nadie vería a esas bellezas antes que él.

-¿pero porque? Es solo un vestido.- dijo inocentemente, como si no se diera cuenta lo que la vista de ese vestido en su cuerpo pudiera provocar.

-no es adecuado para el clima- dije, sin hallar ora razón mas convincente para que se quitara eso. Su pequeña boca se curvo hacia abajo en una mueca triste. – ¿No te gusta cierto?- recalco y salió corriendo deprisa al pasillo.

-¿Que mierda pasa con ella?-pregunte perplejo. Había dicho que no le gustaba. Infiernos que si lo hacía le gustaba y mucho.

-eres un idiota- dijo momoshiro detrás de mí.- su cara se veía realmente mal.

-¿por qué?,¿ por cuidar de ella y decirle que se cambiara antes de que cogiera hipotermia?- pregunte sarcástico aun en conocimiento de que el clima no tenía nada que ver en el asunto.

-se arreglo para ti para su primera salida aquí y tú la mandas a cambiarse solo por el clima- respondió. –Aun te falta mucho conocimiento con respecto a las mujeres semental- su risa ahogada por el dolor hizo que me sintiera culpable.

-Rayos me siento como un muchacho con ella- le dije frotándome la nuca.

-propongo que vallas y le des un recorrido que nunca olvide- dijo apoyando un brazo en mi hombro.

-eso hare- respondí riéndome de cómo se desarrollo la mañana. Con momo todo siempre estaba bien no importaba que.

A lo lejos distinguí a la dama de compañía de sakuno dirigiéndose al campo. Al vernos llego hasta nosotros y su mirada se poso en momoshiro con desmesura.

-mi señor estoy buscando a la reina la ha visto- pregunto haciendo una reverencia.

-si yo iré por ella, saldremos a recorrer mis tierras te encargo a este caballero para que lo atiendas con una buena métodos curativos.-finalice dándole una mirada cómplice a momoshiro quien miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa enorme.

-fue un placer luchar con usted my lord- grito mientras me iba a buscar a mi esposa donde sea que estuviera. Agite la mano para restarle importancia.

….

No podía dejar de caminar fijo hasta la recamara, los ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas que deseaban salir a montones, ya sus dudas estaban resueltas. El no la deseaba.

Deprisa llego a la recamara donde una anciana limpiaba la habitación –discúlpeme no sabía que aun se encontraba en el palacio majestad- la anciana se disculpo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia.

-no se preocupe está bien-respondí con la poca voz que aun me quedaba. Quería quitarme el maldito vestido y quedarme encerrada para siempre en esa recamara. Había planeado con ann lucir bonita y fresca para ryoma en su primera salida fuera del reino, y ann había propuesto un vestido con un escote pronunciado afirmando que era completamente divino y lo mataría pero dado el desdén y el poco interés mostrado por ryoma las cosas no parecían mejorar solo empeorar.

-¿alteza sucede algo?- la anciana mujer se acerco con ojos preocupados y no pude hacer nada mas que tirarme a sus brazos a llorar.

-el no me desea-dije entre lagrimas e hipoteos.-no me quiere cerca simplemente me repele como si de un bicho se tratase.

-me puse un vestido hermoso para el y no le hizo ni el mayor caso-el dolor y el desprecio salían de mi voz sin contenerlo.

-la anciana movió despacio su manos por mi cabello, consolándome en un gesto que solo ann había llegado a hacer alguna vez.

-majestad ¿dice todo eso porque el rey no la ha tomado aun?- pregunto.

-no lo ha hecho… soy su esposa solo porque tenía que serlo no porque me quiera ni nada de eso. Desde que llegamos ha evitado todo contacto conmigo como si me odiase- dije a la mujer que me miraba atentamente mientras hablaba.

-majestad dudo que el rey la odie- respondió suavemente aun acariciando mi cabello.

-entonces ¿cual crees que sea el problema sabia mujer?-pregunte con un deje de esperanza. Quería a mi esposo y aunque me aterrara de cierta manera la idea de pertenecerle sentía que necesitaba más de él. Quería su confianza, su amor todo.

-si bien ha tenido muchos problemas desde pequeño el rey no es una persona cruel por más que quiera aparentarlo, siempre ha estado con diversas mujeres mi reina y puedo deducir que tiene bastante experiencia con lo relacionado al tema pero ha sido temeroso en sueños, siempre duerme solo y jamás se ha quedado con alguna en su recamara, estoy segura que usted es la primera flor que descansa en sus aposentos.

-lo entiendo pero aun así siento que me desprecia- dije sin saber muy bien porque la anciana me contaba todo eso.

-es normal que este asustado de tenerla majestad, los hombres vikingos de este reino tienen un código de trato hacia las mujeres muy vulgar, siempre tratándolas como lo peor. El siguió ese código por mucho tiempo pero desde que llego con usted aquí se nota distinto.

En la cocina hablan mucho de cómo la observa y sus cuidados hacia usted son algo nuevo en su comportamiento, si de verdad quiere llegar a su corazón no cambie absolutamente nada majestad. Es seguro que una flor pelirroja exótica como usted es todo lo que él a deseado- la anciana me miro con una sonrisa tierna.

-gracias, no sabe cuánto me ha ayudado esta plática- esboce una sonrisa a la vez que le daba un abrazo a la anciana.

-¡oh majestad no puede hacer eso!-exclamo mientras rompía nuestro abrazo riendo. – no puede abrazarme así, puedo ensuciarla-. Exclamo.

-no me importa ensuciarme mientras pueda demostrar todo el cariño y el aprecio que pueda a alguien que me haya ayudado-. Sonreí abiertamente. Al menos habían personas amables en ese castillo – ¿cuál es tu nombre amable anciana?- pregunte.

-¡oh que olvidadiza fui!, mi nombre es sumiré excelencia un placer servirle.-haciendo innumerables reverencias la anciana se disculpo.

-todo está bien sumiré ¿puedes por favor ayudarme con el vestido? Necesito cambiarme.- amablemente empezó a quitar las tiras del corsé y la falda. Dejándome solo con la tela de forro debajo.

-gracias sumiré lo demás lo hare yo-respondí pues necesitaba un poco de privacidad y empezar a cambiarme por mi cuenta.

-me retiro su excelencia- sumiré se fue cerrando la puerta despacio.

Fui hacia un gran espejo que había en una esquina de la recamara y me destrence el cabello dejándolo caer suelto, me observe lentamente en el espejo, toda mi silueta desde mi cara algo redonda bajando por mi cuello y llegando a mis redondeados pechos, mis manos los ahuecaron cuestionando el tamaño que tenían. Eran relativamente grandes o ¿quizás eran demasiado pequeños para gustarle a un hombre?. La pregunta despertó en ella siguió la vista por su cintura enmarcada y luego sus piernas que según lo dicho por ann eran bastante largas.

-me estoy engañando a mi misma- mi mente y mi corazón eran un desastre y todo gracias a ryoma.

Me observe un rato mas hasta que unas palabras detrás de mi me hicieron saltar.

-santa jodida…- ryoma estaba de pie justo en la puerta delante de mi. Su voz bajo una octava y fijo sus ojos en los míos. Pura admiración masculina salía por esos orbes ámbar.

-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunte con los nervios y el pudor sobresaliendo de mi voz y mi piel. –no escuche cuando entraras.-

No obtuve respuesta solo lo sentí acercarse más a mí, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron mis hombros de arriba abajo en respuesta me estremecí. Su piel era áspera al lado de la mía.

Juegas a provocarme sakuno, se que lo haces- su voz era lenta y provocadora en mi oído, hizo que miles de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo mientras sujetaba mis caderas con sus manos y me pegaba a su pecho.

No sé de qué estás hablando... -tartamudee cuando esos ojos hipnotizantes se juntaron con los míos en el espejo su mirada era luminosa brillante.

Despacio bajo el forro de tela por mis hombros hasta mi cintura, dejando al descubierto mis pálidos pechos y abdomen sin apartar por un momento la vista de la mía.

- hermosa- he imaginado lo que hay debajo de esta tela por varios días, ahora no puedo creer de lo que me pierdo.- su mirada fue a mis pechos para terminar de bajar la tela y dejarme total y completamente desnuda ante su mirada.

-ryoma-el aire escapo de mis pulmones con esa sola palabra. Me sentía caliente y mareada un ligero picor estaba empezando entre mis piernas y no pude evitar gemir cuando cogió un pecho entre su mano.

-tienes que parar.- le dije sin voz, encontré su mirada torturada, su boca estaba apretada, y no estaba segura de que el sudo que se desprendía por su frente era por el pasado entrenamiento matutino o algo más.

Su mano estaba amasando lentamente mi pecho mientras la otra me pegaba mas contra el bajando por mi vientre llegando a una zona que nadie había tocado nunca.

-detente...- trate de sonar normal y algo autoritaria pero mi voz fue más un maullido que una orden. Solté un grito entrecortado cuando me toco allí por primera vez. Una corriente de un sentimiento nuevo y más fuerte viajo desde mi nuca a mi vientre bajo por donde el deslizaba sus dedos con maestría.

-dime que me detenga- pidió con la voz ronca contra un lado de mi cara, donde sentí el suave roce de su boca. Nunca antes había experimentado nada como esto, no quería zafarme de su agarre y escaparme. Cuando uno de sus dedos toco un punto extremadamente sensible en mí, gemí .eche mi cabeza en su hombre mientras cerraba mis ojos para dejarme envolver en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando y el aprovecho la distracción para juntar su boca con la mía en un beso profundo.

-mira lo que me haces sakuno...- susurro cuando rompió nuestro beso. –no puedo pensar en nada más que en estar dentro de ti y reclamarte como mía- sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de mi carne y grite de gozo. Empezó a moverlos a sacarlos e introducirlos de nuevo y sentí que perdía todo el equilibrio, mis piernas flaquearon y pase un brazo por detrás de su cabeza para no caerme.

-te voy a dar tu primer orgasmo sakuno... Y serás toda mía por fin- sus dedos se movieron más rápido y más profundo dentro de mi ser mientras su otro dedo se posaba en ese manojo de nervios y lo perdí todo… el control, el decoro, la cordura y la realidad todo se esfumo para dejarme en un profundo vacio.

Ryoma me volteo para tenerme frente a el mientras sacaba sus dedos de mi interior y me cogía de la nuca para un beso desesperado. Su lengua choco contra la mía y sentía como me poseía.

-eres tan dulce y apretada... toda mojada y nueva para mí – susurro sombre mis labios. Mire a sus ojos y vi todo el deseo que contenía... me puse de puntitas y lo bese de vuelta por primera vez. Sus brazos me alzaron y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas y mis brazos en su cuello sin despegarme de su boca. Sentí su duro miembro frotándose contra mí y yo solo pude frotarme más contra el buscando ese placer infinito, haciéndolo gemir mientras me sujetaba el trasero duramente.

-¿estás segura de esto sakuno?- pregunto apenas con aliento.- detenme ahora preciosa porque luego no podre parar...-. susurro con agonía mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba lentamente.

-soy tuya ryoma- respondí cogiendo su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo nuevamente. El correspondió el beso feroz y me guio a la gran cama donde cayó encima de mí. Besando toda la extensión de mi cuello en el proceso extasiada, Estaba a segundo de tocar su pantalón cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta me hizo saltar.

-majestad el carruaje que ordeno ya está listo y lo espera- la voz de momoshiro era fuerte desde el otro lado de la gran puerta de roble.

-¡maldición!- ryoma se levanto de repente mientras me tendía una mano para yo hacer lo mismo. -¿qué sucede?- pregunte. La cabeza me daba vueltas.

-lo matare... juro que lo hare pagar por esto- ryoma se quejaba mientras buscaba el vestido turquesa que descansaba en el armario y lo tendía frente a mí en la cama.

-ponte esto- dijo señalando el vestido. –pero usa un chaleco de piel sobre él para el frio- el mismo se acomodo su camisa y su pantalón.

-¿estás bien?- su pregunta me saco de esa nube en la que había estado inmersa, aun sin poder creer todo lo que había pasado. –ponte de pie y cámbiate si quieres venir al reino conmigo. O juro que olvidare todo y carruaje para hacerte el amor de una jodida vez.- su alteración era notable. Así que me levante de golpe cubriendo mis pechos y empecé a vestirme.

-te espero afuera- replico al cerrar la puerta de golpe. Una lenta sonrisa se esparció por mi rostro. Después de ese momento toda duda estaba olvidada. Lo tendría para ella eso era seguro.

…..

Holaa chicas como están? Si se que quieren matarme por no actualizar pero es que no he tenido chance sin embargo estoy en proceso de los próximos capítulos. A ver qué cosas nuevas ocurrirán. Sin más me despido..


End file.
